<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ask Reddit by dani_ela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888422">Ask Reddit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_ela/pseuds/dani_ela'>dani_ela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Everyone ships them, F/F, IT'S GAY, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor gets the hug, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, Protective Kara Danvers, Smut, Strap-Ons, Useless Lesbians, you'll laugh i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_ela/pseuds/dani_ela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl saves Lena Luthor from an attempt on her life, but Kara refuses to leave her alone when she realizes she’s hurt. After a confusing talk with the Luthor girl in her apartment, Kara has too many questions.</p><p>So many that she decides to ask the internet, since she knows Alex would grill her for having those kinds of thoughts about a Luthor.</p><p>OR</p><p>‘[24F] Reddit, how do I know if I am into another woman? And if I am, how do I know if she’s into me?’</p><p>OR</p><p>Kara asks Reddit anonymously about what her conversations with Lena Luthor mean, because she doesn’t know if they’re gay or not and the internet people might help (but accidentally makes them go viral for being too gay).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1622</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They're massive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yell at me on Twitter</p><p>@danialej4991</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl opens the helicopter door, panting slightly after the hassle with the drones, and finds a woman taking the headphones off. She is panting, shaking and her heart-rate is too high, but Supergirl reassures her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re safe now.” Her voice alerts confidently, and then she notices more of her surroundings. A girl looks at her alerted, eyes wide open in shock. There is a man, unconscious in front of her, and she checks his vitals.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that?” and it comes out calmer than she expects it, colder, if she may. But she’s too busy appreciating the red plump lips in front of her, the deep green eyes staring at her and the slight messy hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s trying to kill you.” She answers, and the girl looks taken aback by the news.</p><p> </p><p>Lena, she should be calling her, but no one has time for that when she notices an injury on her left arm with her X-Ray vision, and sees a bullet has grazed her left arm just enough to pierce her muscle and skin, but not her bone, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurt.” Supergirl points out, and god, she honestly doesn’t do this with Luthors but she swore she’d protect everyone, didn’t she? Who would be miserable enough to leave them here?</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh.” Lena mutters, looking down at her arm and she sighs. “It’s fine, just go take care of it, I’ll take care of my own mess. Thank you for saving my life, Supergirl.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Was she hearing correctly?</p><p> </p><p>She was a human, bleeding with an open wound and being saved by her, no one would tell Kara to leave them alone with an unconscious pilot on a rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Luthor.” Supergirl begins. “If I may, I could fly you to your preferred hospital or clinic, someone you trust, so you can get treated. You shouldn’t be left bleeding alone on a rooftop while someone is out there wanting to get to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena chews her tongue, looking away from Supergirl’s deep stare. “Well, with all due respect, Supergirl. But my life might be in danger in those hospitals too. It’s just a scratch, I can just call my driver and go home, <em>I’ll be fine</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Luthor, I could fly you to your home then, but you should let yourself get some help. Please get out of this smoking chopper.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara notices the slight raise of Lena’s eyebrow, a small grunt leaving her lips but she offers her hand out anyway, and Lena takes it after a few seconds of debate. Who was she kidding? Supergirl and Lena could have family issues, but she could trust her instead of any hospital staff member any day.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, Kara walks up to the unconscious man and grabs him gently, pulling him over her shoulder before turning around to see Lena holding her left arm rather scared still, but with her face not showing a bit of emotion. Maybe she looked tough, but Kara had enough superpowers to see through a cold façade.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Luthor, would you wait here? I will drop this man at the nearest hospital and then I’ll come for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara was thankful she could see Lena’s arm was not bleeding too much, but she still hurried up and flew away, blasting up into the sky and leaving Lena on the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she saw Supergirl leave, Lena released a shaky breath. Her sight turned slightly blurry, and so she realized she was crying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, what a freaking drama show has my life become.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still, she sat there, away from the smoke coming from the chopper (which she hoped didn’t explode right there and then) and patiently waited for Supergirl to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>A long minute later, and with a determined look on her eyes, Kara holds a small bag in her hands with what she could recognize as bandage, some alcohol, and some painkillers. But before she could ask why she wanted to care for her so badly, Kara had lowered her body, and opened her arms so Lena would cling to her.</p><p> </p><p>She stares at the deep ocean blue eyes staring at her, the wavy blonde curls that seemed to shine brighter now, and the tight flex of the hero’s muscular arms. Lena might feel like she’s not acting on her own but she gets closer to Supergirl, and tries her best to cling to her with just one arm, while the hurt one is carefully placed on the curve of her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Miss Luthor. Can you tell me where your house is?”</p><p> </p><p>All Lena did was nod, mumbling softly, knowing she was going to be heard. Supergirl hummed in acknowledgment before slowly raising up in the sky, high enough but not so fast to not startle the CEO.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like eternity for Lena, who had closed her eyes tightly and clutched herself around Supergirl for dear life, as soon as she realized how high they were. But a few minutes later, she felt her slow down, and slowly lower in altitude before carefully landing on her balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl cleared her throat when Lena did not let her go, flustered at how good Lena smelled. Why did she care about how she smelled anyway?</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Luthor? We’re at your home.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena opened her eyes wide, and untangled herself from Supergirl fast enough that she winced in pain, having moved her arm too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Miss Luthor…”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Lena.” She mumbles in reply, before turning to open the door with frustration in her voice. “Thank you for bringing me here, Supergirl. But I’m fine and I can take care of it, so please-”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t take me long to help you, it wouldn’t be alright to leave you here like this, Miss Lut-I mean, Lena.” Supergirl held the bag of medicine and bandage closer to herself, looking at her as she walked inside the Hotel Suite.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this something you do to every person you save? Offer to attend to their wounds?” Lena scoffs out, walking to her nightstand to grab a bottle of Scotch, serving herself a quite generous glass. She drinks it down like a champ, without a wince or a regret.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the Super’s gaze on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t judge me so quickly, Supergirl, I <em>just</em> got an attempt on my life. I need a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara wouldn’t admit that she got distracted looking at how her side profile gave her a good view of her throat bobbing up &amp; down as she swallowed down her drink, and that was what got her so distracted. Supergirl may be flustered, or maybe it was the way Lena had turned her head, raised an eyebrow at her, or how she wiped a whisky drop from her chin as she eyed her.</p><p> </p><p>Or it was just both.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Kara needed the drink too.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not judging, Lena. It will help with your arm, right? Drink away.” Kara walked inside, closing the balcony door behind her before placing her bag of medicine on the table. “So, will you allow me to—Oh, alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl had turned then, and had noticed how Lena was facing the mirror in front of her, unbuttoning her black blazer. Or trying to, really, but her other arm was hurt and she was just using one hand.</p><p> </p><p>She hissed in frustration and her eyes must’ve looked scary enough, considering the way Supergirl was staring at her reflection in the mirror with wide eyes, her tanned skin blushing just the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, would you mind helping me take my coat off?” Lena inquires, eyebrows raised as she drops her hand. “I can’t seem to get these buttons out and well, it’s also a rather expensive suit. I don’t want to ruin it even more after the bullet hole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sure.” A pause. “No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why am I shaking?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara feels a thin layer of sweat on her palms, but focuses her eyes on Lena’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, I should not be doing that!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks away, alarmed, colored like beetroot soup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But… She did ask me to unbutton her blazer, and how will I know where everything is?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay fuck it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara grabs the buttons and undoes them flawlessly, quickly and gentle enough to not rip them off. The clothes looked expensive enough to be worth her monthly salary, so she gently lifts it and shrugs it off Lena’s shoulder, careful not to hurt her left arm in the hassle.</p><p> </p><p>It’d be alright by then, if Lena had not been wearing another buttoned-up shirt under the blazer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… Miss—I mean, Lena. Do I…?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks up at Supergirl, her eyebrow raised in expectation. She looked rather confident, staring at her with her big green eyes, but her heart suddenly started beating faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I take this off too?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s lips slowly formed up a sly smirk, and Kara could only avoid her gaze for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s really expensive, would you mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She replied, too quickly, and too vividly for her liking, but the shy blush in Lena’s cheeks, plus the way her heart was racing fast, got her confidence back. She took the shirt in her hands, starting to unbutton it with shaky hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You can do this. You can do this. You can do this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked up to her with intent, as she slowly reached down, exposing her chest until she saw the heroine blush an even deeper red. The button covering her breasts was undone, leaving her exposed.</p><p> </p><p>If Lena noticed how the heroine undid the other buttons quicker after that, she didn’t say a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Once her shirt was fully open, black bra in full view, Supergirl looked away and huffed, suddenly focusing her gaze on the medicines on the table instead.</p><p> </p><p>Lena mumbled a ‘thank you’ softly, before shrugging her shirt off and Kara was trying to avoid looking at them, but she could, due to the mirror showing Lena's reflection as she shrugged her shirt off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t act so shy, Supergirl. It must not be the first time a girl bares her chest after you’ve saved her.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara chokes on air.</p><p> </p><p>She was only wearing a bra, high heels and a tight pencil skirt, and Kara was going weak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stop staring. Stop-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And out of all the things Kara would have replied with, she said:</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… not the first time but they certainly didn’t look<em> that massive</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Kara winces as soon as she says it, closes her eyes and looks away, but hears Lena laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I said that! I said that, and she’s laughing!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“R-Rao, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Supergirl, you’re not the first person to react like that when I take my shirt off. And <em>they are</em> massive. Take a deep breath, I won’t bite unless asked.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena turns around and walks to the closet area, rummaging through and finding a sleeveless white shirt she could put on. Kara is aware of her heart beating racing up, maybe because of what Kara said, but doesn’t say anything. She takes the deep breath Lena advised her to, because she has a feeling she’s going to need it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My first conversation with a Luthor and what do I discuss? Her massive boobs!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A few long seconds of waiting, Lena comes back fully dressed and Kara is confused. Kara doesn’t know what’s going on. Kara needs water.</p><p> </p><p>She observes how Lena sits carefully on the big bed, and Kara follows behind with the bag in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Or what’s left of the bag, since she was holding it so tight that it turned to dust, but thankfully the medicine was fine. Supergirl kneels in front of Lena and begins.</p><p> </p><p>Lena extends her hand and looks amused, pleased with herself but Kara was avoiding saying anything, and simply focuses on cleaning her wound. She takes the alcohol, starts cleaning her arm as best as she can, and silence consumes them.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it too nosy of me to ask you who Rao is?” Lena mumbles, soft and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Kara debates it with herself for a moment, but replies.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not. And it’s our god, Rao. The red sun in our system.” Supergirl confesses, eyes focused on cleaning Lena’s wound.</p><p> </p><p>But Kara was feeling brave, shaky, and weird for no reason, so she wanted to keep talking to the attractive CEO.</p><p> </p><p>“You know… You asked me if I would be doing this to anyone, and the truth is that I’m here to help. That includes you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s heartbeat started to speed up. She chewed up her red bottom lip. “Even if I’m a Luthor?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara is about to reply, but Lena winces and hisses in pain as the alcohol hits her wound, and all the hero can do is mumble soft apologies as she cleans it as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… If I were to be completely honest, Lena. How do humans say it? The beef is with Lex, and your mother. Two of which I haven’t met yet. But I just met you. I can’t judge you for their mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stares at Lena then, and from that angle she could see the dim light from the window illuminating her eyes in the prettiest way.</p><p> </p><p>It was the weirdest, best feeling in the world but she better not say anything. So she continues, as Lena is silently looking right back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen all but pictures of Lex, actually. Should I expect him to wear high heels and red lipstick too?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena visibly relaxes, exhaling as she lets out a laugh, blushing just the slightest bit. “I can assure you, Supergirl. He doesn’t wear high heels or red lipstick, but he does have a lot of wigs...”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh.” Kara whispers. “Kinky.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, they both laughed together, and it made it easier for Kara to begin applying the medicine spray on her arm, fingers grazing just right over the wound with gentle care.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s heart is speeding up even more now, and Kara looks up to meet her eyes once more. She looks nervous, fidgety.</p><p> </p><p>“What 's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena takes a deep breath, looking down at her hand resting on her lap before taking the courage to look up, staring right into Supergirl’s blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so, so sorry, Supergirl. For what he has done to your cousin, for all the horrible things he has done…” Her voice breaks. Kara notices the tears beginning to fall down her face. Her lips were trembling just enough for her telescope vision to notice, but LEna was good at hiding it. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena is shaking, looking at her expectantly, but Kara has heard enough humans lie to know the signs of a liar. Lena is stupidly honest or highly skilled in the art of lying, but something tells Kara that she’s not like that.</p><p> </p><p>And fuck, Kara knows what this feels like.</p><p> </p><p>So she gets up, and sits next to Lena, to begin bandaging her arm, and maintains their eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles, and exhales deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very noble of you. Feeling such guilt for the wrongdoings of your family.”  She looks at the arm, that stopped bleeding, and slowly tightens up the bandages. “I know what it’s like to have a problematic family, you know? It might be surprising. But my own family tried to take over National City using mind control. My own mother was aware that Krypton was dying, and she had all the power to do something about it, but she didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena thought it was wiser to just listen, and looked up at Supergirl in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“My planet died, and my mother could’ve saved so many lives, warned them, but she didn’t do anything. Instead she sent me and my cousin here, in exchange for everyone else dying. I’m just realizing that I never told anyone about that, but just being alive makes me feel guilty, as if I didn’t deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>She had finished Lena’s arm then, and just rested her hands on her lap, but Lena followed her, placing hers on top of Supergirl’s.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s something I think about on a daily basis. Firstly I fear for my identity to hurt the ones I love, and then I think about what I can do to make my existence worth it. I don’t want to be seen as the same as Superman, or just a really strong girl in a skirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… You and I, Lena... We’re both just two girls trying to make a name outside of their families.”</p><p> </p><p>Then it clicks with Lena, and Kara can hear her heart galloping fast as the realization comes.</p><p> </p><p>“And I know you understand that.”</p><p> </p><p>The hug happens too suddenly for Lena to understand, but before she thought about it, her arms were going around Supergirl and she was giving her an awkward, first hug. But who cares?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, Supergirl works at CATCO?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t really her main concern once Lena felt the bulk of her muscles pressed against her chest.</p><p> </p><p>She just closed her eyes, mumbling a soft ‘thank you’ that Supergirl appreciated, but couldn’t word anything out in the shock she was.</p><p> </p><p>Because she had just fucking given her secret identity to a Luthor, and now she was—when did she hug her back?</p><p> </p><p>But she was hugging her back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the frick is going on? What am I doing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If Alex finds out, she will kill her, turn her into Kryptonian BBQ. Smoked. Well seasoned.</p><p> </p><p>But then again, <em>if</em> being the keyword.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect to have so much in common with the girl of steel.” Lena jokes, mumbled against her neck and a shiver runs down Kara’s spine, down to her…</p><p> </p><p>“I-I… Yeah, well. I’m as shocked as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you might think that I would hurt you now that I know your secret identity, and I also know you came to my office to know why I wasn’t in that flight but, I promise you, Supergirl, I want to show the world, and you, what I’m made of too. That I’m not just the sister of the bald lunatic. That I’m just the adopted weirdo who never fit into that household.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you, Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>The words came out so easily, so effortlessly.</p><p> </p><p>And she wasn’t lying, because there’s something about Lena that she can’t pinpoint, but she can’t see Lex when she sees her. Kara just sees Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena pulled away from the hug, with her heart about to combust and flustered, when Kara joked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you and I have more things in common that you know of. Do you like Hawaiian Pizza?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena thinks about it for a second, and then smiles, nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god no. Lena no, how can you do this to me?” Kara dramatizes, and Lena giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, c’mon Supergirl. I love it! There’s nothing wrong about it—“</p><p> </p><p>“There’s so many different toppings that are delicious, and perfect, why would someone add pineapple to pizza?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You can add pineapple to that list.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara shakes her head dramatically. “Uh, no I cannot.” She gets up suddenly, staring down at Lena. “I’ll bring some pizza, and you will take it back. You’ll see!”</p><p> </p><p>But before Lena could reply, there was a whoosh and a blur of Red and Blue, and she was alone in her apartment again.</p><p> </p><p>It was funny, how empty it felt before, and how full Supergirl made it feel in the few minutes she was there.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighed to herself, being unable to believe what just happened, and giggled to herself like a child, letting herself fall on the bed, and wincing in pain as that angle hurt her arm.</p><p> </p><p>But who cares about that, when Supergirl is coming over with Pizza?</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, she should brush her teeth just in case.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara comes back 20 minutes later, with what looks like the biggest stack of Pizzas Lena has ever seen, and wonders how the hell she managed to fly with those on her hands. She’s carrying two bags with six pizza boxes each, family-sized and smelling delicious.</p><p> </p><p>“Supergirl, I can’t eat all of that! What do you take me for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you sweet summer child.” Kara simply laughs to herself. “You can call me by my name when it’s just the two of us, by the way. My kryptonian name is still Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good reference, Kara. But why do you say it?” Lena asks, helping Kara with the bags and unloading them on the bed for them to share.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, humans have been underestimating how much I can eat for years.”</p><p> </p><p>The TV was on next to them, and Kara looked up.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was watching British Bake Off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I hope you don’t mind. I was watching while you were away.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara shrugs, grinning. “I won’t judge you. You’re kidding, right? It has cakes and tons of drama, those are two of my favorite things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright here’s a deal, for you.” Lena begins, smirk placed on perfectly plump lips. “I bet 200$ that you can’t eat 11 of the 12 pizzas you brought.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhhh so you’re feeling confident!” Kara jokes. “Fine, it’s a deal. Easiest 200$ I’ll get.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, game on.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena lost.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gave Lena a slice of all the pizza types, before munching on the other slices left, except for the pineapple one that she refused to eat.</p><p> </p><p>The room smelled of grease, cheese and saucy goodness, and Kara was loving every moment. Lena continued munching on her slices with a slow motion, while Kara was inhaling three slices at once.</p><p> </p><p>She was saying nothing, only looking at her with amusement. Lena took a napkin and was removing the grease off her lips when Kara’s phone started beeping loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hero emergency?” Lena asks, taking a sip from her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Kara sighs. “I’m sorry, I have to take off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be sorry. You saved my life today, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes… Heck, I gotta go.” Kara awkwardly gets up from the chair, and Lena follows behind her, both smiling wide like teenagers.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>What Kara did not expect was for Lena to lean in for another hug, which she gladly received. She squeezed her afterwards, but no training with Alex at the DEO would’ve helped keeping her at ease when she felt Lena lean into her, just to give a small peck of her lips against her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Kara felt the heat rise to her cheek and almost burst.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get ‘em, Supergirl.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara, grinning stupidly, walks back to the balcony. “See you, Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>She flies away like the butterflies on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara had been fidgety while working in her article, getting ready for the report at the DEO and making sure Alex didn’t notice her flustered state when they fought that alien attacking the plaza.</p><p> </p><p>But as soon as she got home and took the super suit off, a piece of paper fell from her somewhere, and she frowned in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Kara kneeled down and took it, only to open it up and grin widely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re my hero”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-       Lena</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a number written at the bottom, fuck yes!</p><p> </p><p>Why is she so happy again?</p><p> </p><p>God, Kara was confused. She wasn’t really unaware of ladies who like other ladies existing and hadn’t quite thought about herself in any sense. She had focused so much in hiding her identity, who she was, her emotions, her powers…</p><p> </p><p>What else was she hiding?</p><p> </p><p>Asking Alex was out of the question, but maybe she could ask someone else. She thought maybe Winn could, but it was too risky. J’onn would never feel comfortable about it and she knows that after blowing James off, the last thing she wants to do is ask him how to know if you like girls.</p><p> </p><p>So after a long debate with herself, she decided social media and the internet were going to be her allies.</p><p> </p><p>She browsed her phone and found a lot of guides, and Kara was feeling rather confused. Sure, there are a list of things that she needed to check about herself, but most posts spoke about liking girls in a general way, and Kara’s case was oddly specific.</p><p> </p><p>Most advices came to the same conclusion that she needed to understand herself first, to see what she was exactly feeling before acting rushed.</p><p> </p><p>It was coming back to her then, that even while pretending to be human and normal and definitely not a powerful alien, she always seemed to notice boys, their smile, or their muscles. But the scrutiny wasn’t exclusive at all.</p><p> </p><p>There had been a couple of her female friends in college, who she was now remembering both were brunettes that Kara always noticed. The way they dressed, smelled, and talked was so interesting in a different way than she saw men, that she thought it was friendship, but maybe attraction works differently between the sexes and she looked for different things in each. Could it be?</p><p> </p><p>Fuck it.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a leap of faith, Kara opened up Reddit.</p><p> </p><p>She was sure that if there was a subreddit for her to see puppy videos, there had to be one for Sapphics.</p><p> </p><p>A quick search on the site and she found one with enough users active on a daily basis, and decided she should just ask the million dollar question.</p><p> </p><p>She had created an email, a brand new account, and then began posting her most human post ever. She lied about how everything happened to salvage her identity, but focused on what was important:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[24F] Reddit, how do I know if I am into another woman? And if I am, how do I know if she’s into me?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m new to this subreddit, hi everyone! First post ever!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I was wondering if you could help me, I’ll do a little explaining for what made me want to post this. I’ve been questioning this about myself ever since I met this woman. She’s about my age, stupidly pretty, smart and confident. I’ve never felt this way about another woman, or, I don’t know, so strongly… It’s like a pull to keep the conversation flowing, to sit closer to her. It doesn’t help that she smells so nice and kissed my cheek when we said goodbye.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We met when I went to help her after an accident (I’m a paramedic). I saw she had hurt her arm and went to help her out, and it became easy for us to talk. We ended up getting pizza after that, and I might’ve accidentally stared at her chest for long enough that she noticed and joked about it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And then also I might have said they were massive and made her laugh real hard. But that’s not important.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway… She gave me her number, and I felt really happy about it, and suddenly realized that I’ve never felt this way before about a girl. I’ve liked men before and noticed the signs where I’m into them. But I felt totally different with her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So… What’s your verdict? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Kara woke up with 186 notifications the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thank you, internet sapphics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll turn this into a three-shot, yay!!</p><p>Hope you like it♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kara rubbed her eyes as soon as she saw the notification numbers.</p><p> </p><p>The 186 were only the private messages she had gotten… But apparently her post had gotten about 400 replies and more.</p><p> </p><p>Her post also had gotten too many upvotes for her liking and her heart raced at the thought of getting caught up in her own lies. What if someone found out it was actually supergirl posting?</p><p> </p><p>No, they couldn’t know just by what she wrote there, plus her password was incredibly, stupidly complex and she had a safe network at home built by her.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her Reddit post just to check.</p><p> </p><p><strong>⬆</strong><strong> 967 </strong>[24F] Reddit, how do I know if I am into another woman? And if I am, how do I know if she’s into me?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kara scrolled down to the comment section, and saw the massive gay mess.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Literally.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Clexa4ever </em></strong><em>-8 hours ago</em><strong><em>-</em></strong><strong><em>📌</em></strong> <strong><em>Pinned by moderator</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>    Oh honey</em>
</p><p>    ⬆ <strong>317</strong></p><p>
  <strong>          <span class="u">Show 44 more replies</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Theg4ycousin</em> </strong> <em>-8 hours ago-</em></p><p><strong>  </strong> <em>The fact that you came here to ask us this question should tell you enough.</em></p><p><strong>            ⬆</strong> <strong> 198</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>Supergirlstrapme</em> </strong> <em>-8 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>Think about it for a second. Would you care if she was into women if you weren’t into her yourself?</em>
</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 185</strong></p><p><strong>                        <em>TransQueen</em></strong> <em>-8 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                           Came here to say this! Her level of uselessness is cute though, I’ll give her that</em>
</p><p><strong>                           ⬆</strong> <strong>174</strong></p><p><strong>                                                <em>Calamititties</em></strong> <em> -7 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                                    OP: ogling a girl’s chest area and feeling happy they got their number</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                    Also OP: am I gay?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>                                                    In case you’re wondering, we do think you just might be</em>
</p><p><strong>                                                    ⬆</strong> <strong> 156</strong></p><p> <strong> <span class="u">Show 8 more replies</span> </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Simp-Fried-Rice </em> </strong> <em>-7 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>Congratulations, you’re a useless bisexual</em>
</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 265</strong></p><p><strong><em>         Gay-Slang-Bot </em> </strong> <em>-5 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>Hi! This is an automated response to make comment browsing easy for everyone! Please keep this comment to let all readers know the meaning of the slangs you’ve used.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>TOP DEFINITION OF USELESS LESBIAN/BISEXUAL</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>By Urban Dictionary</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lesbian who can’t take a hint that another girl likes her, no matter how obvious it is.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Alayna:</em> </strong> <em> So Carla always kisses me on the cheek as a greeting, always holds my hand when we walk together in a hallway, gives me pet names like “sweetums” and “babe,” wants to rent an apartment together and get a dog, and then once she straddled me and said she thought I was adorable. I just have no idea if she likes me back!</em></p><p><strong> <em>Kayleigh:</em> </strong> <em> You’re such a useless lesbian, Alayna</em></p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong>276</strong></p><p><strong> <em>                Hollstein1698 </em> </strong> <em>-3 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                     Good bot</em>
</p><p><strong>                     ⬆</strong> <strong>83</strong></p><p>
  
  <strong><span class="u">Show 8 more replies</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>RoxxiRoxx69</em> </strong> <em>-5 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>Ugh darling, as someone who was in your position before, let me tell you:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're gayer than Elton John's fanny pack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now go buy a suit and wear it when you meet her again… Trust me.</em>
</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 206</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                        <span class="u">Show 37 more replies</span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Livefortheapplesauce</em> </strong> <em>-5 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>Well, if you interact with her and afterwards, you’re feeling your heartbeat between your legs, I’d say yes, you’re gay.</em>
</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 149</strong></p><p><strong>                        <em>Codethree-pig</em></strong> <em>-4 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                 Can we not bully this poor woman? She just doesn’t know anything about liking girls! </em>
</p><p><strong>                                 ⬆</strong> <strong>122</strong></p><p><strong><em>                                          Livefortheapplesauce</em> </strong> <em>-5 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                           Good idea. But, she’s going to faint the moment she actually gets to see her crush’s massive tiddies if we don’t help her out</em>
</p><p><strong>                                           ⬆</strong> <strong> 137</strong></p><p><strong> <em>                                                    Codethree-pig</em> </strong> <em>-4 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                                     … Alright, fair enough.</em>
</p><p><strong>                                                     ⬆</strong> <strong> 124</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                              <span class="u">Show 35 more replies</span> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>MakiBB</em> </strong> <em>-6 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>            You’re totally gay, hun</em>
</p><p> <strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 124</strong></p><p><strong> <em>                        CursedEstlin</em> </strong> <em>-4 hours ago-</em></p><p> <em>*bisexual</em></p><p> <strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 251</strong></p><p><strong>                                                <em>Leapyearbaby29</em></strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p><strong>  </strong> <em>Uhm, hello? Pansexuals?</em></p><p><strong>                                                           ⬆</strong> <strong> 186</strong></p><p><strong>                                                                    <em>Gaytastrophe</em></strong> <em>-1 hour ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                                                    The important thing here is that she’s a service top</em>
</p><p><strong>                                                                     ⬆</strong> <strong> 293</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>I_Love_Panochas</em> </strong> <em>-4 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>You’ll never know unless you try. Go ahead, ask a girl you like out, and see for yourself! There’s a good chance that you like her, so why not?</em>
</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 116</strong></p><p><em>                        <strong>BottomKorra</strong></em> <em>-3 hours ago-</em></p><p><strong>  </strong> <em>Well said. Go and be gay, OP!</em></p><p><strong>                                    ⬆</strong> <strong> 69</strong></p><p><em>                                                <strong>Queerkachu</strong></em> <em>-3 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                                       No one like the previous comment anymore, it's perfect the way it is.</em>
</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 69</strong></p><p><strong> <em>                                                                    Lana-del-Gay</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                                                             Nice</em>
</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 69</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                      <span class="u">Show 5 more replies</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>KingTaeyeonsGalPal</em> </strong> <em>-3 hours ago-</em></p><p><strong>  </strong> <em>OP is a top. No, you can’t change my mind.</em></p><p><strong>             ⬆</strong> <strong> 104</strong></p><p><strong> <em>                        KaylorIsReal</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                  I knew it the moment she spoke about staring at her boobs, to be honest.</em>
</p><p><strong> </strong><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 87</strong></p><p>                                                <strong><em>Valle_Girl</em></strong><em>-1 hour ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                                      M-A-S-S-I-V-E</em>
</p><p><strong>                                                      ⬆</strong> <strong> 109</strong></p><p><strong><em>WayHaughtShipper</em> </strong> <em>-30 minutes ago-</em></p><p><strong>  </strong> <em>B-A-D-O-N-K-E-R-S</em></p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 55</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Load 50 more replies</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck. </em>Kara thought, after reading most of the comments.</p><p> </p><p>There was a thread full of flirting advice, another one giving her gay slang meaning, and even one with two users giving her advice on how to dress to kill depending on her body type. She was giggling at the username asking supergirl to strap her, but she didn’t know what it meant until Google was graphic enough for her to get the hint.</p><p> </p><p>She was also, apparently, a boob girl, a service top and had BDE. Each meaning was better than the one before after googling them.</p><p> </p><p>In all fairness, her emotions seemed to be pretty messed up. It was confusing at first, but funny comments aside… She was really into Lena. It’s what made sense and honestly, she’d already almost fainted after seeing her shirtless too.</p><p> </p><p>It’s something she couldn’t deny to herself, and there were enough folks also giving her praise for daring to ask about it, encouraging her to go for it. And she should, shouldn’t she?</p><p> </p><p>She brushed her teeth, not minding much about replying to them. Instead, Kara wrote a draft, grabbed breakfast and walked outside.</p><p> </p><p>She really wanted to talk to Alex about it, but she tends to read her well enough to get the secret out, and Kara can’t trust herself to not fuck it up and tell her she told Lena Luthor of all people her secret identity.</p><p> </p><p>So, she’d rather go rummage through her clothes and pick something adequate.</p><p> </p><p>No one can say Kara can’t take a hint, so today she’s grabbing herself a better look, according to her Sapphic friends. Kara grabbed a pair of fitted dress grey pants, high-waist. She added simple combat black boots to her look, and grabbed a sleeveless buttoned up white shirt whose two first buttons she left undone. It was tighter than most shirts, but it’ll do the trick.</p><p> </p><p>Kara wasn’t one to fake it either, so excessive make-up was out of the question. She added a simple necklace, and even dared to spray some of a bottle of perfume Lucy Lane had given her a few months back, which she only wore in special occasions.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling confident, she did her hair a bit neater than usual and walked outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara was getting looks.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t what she always did because hiding herself was always the goal. But now? She feels a thousand pounds lighter for some reason, like she could take on anything and anyone the world throws at her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then noticed she was getting stares from men<em> and women</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Men were checking her out, but she had started to notice some girls eyeing her too. She gained so much confidence over the smallest thing, but it felt huge! She took a massive step into her life!</p><p> </p><p>She snorts to herself as she remembers the way the word massive had basically become a meme, and some people eye her weirdly for laughing to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Taking advice into action, she walks into the CATCO building with a strut. She eyes Laura at the reception and flashes a smile that comes out lop-sided, and Laura looks up to her, smiling back. But Kara notices a shift in her gaze, and the girl eyes her up and down and suddenly her smile turns into something similar to a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Miss Danvers.” Laura speaks, sultry and deep from behind the countertop. She’s looking at Kara like she’s a snack, and Kara feels like she’s flying.</p><p> </p><p>She looks down to her feet just to check she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Not to be confused, Laura was incredibly beautiful. She had long light brown hair, straight from top to bottom, and she always gives Kara a few extra stares that now have her wondering…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was Laura attracted to me all this time and I didn’t notice?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Kara, Laura. Good morning.” Kara goes closer to the counter and grins at her, but Laura just raises her eyebrow in a too familiar way that has her blushing. “I brought an extra coffee. Do you like lattes? It’s still hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Laura nods, but Kara didn’t expect her to just lean in and caress her arm casually. “Thank you, Kara. Always the gentlewoman, I see?” Laura teases, but as her hand grips Kara’s bicep, she opens her mouth a bit too wide and Kara hears her exhale out loud. “Oh, my god. You are shredded like crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara expected Laura to just continue working, but taking calls got sidelined for gripping her biceps, it seems.</p><p> </p><p>And now Kara was sure that woman was into her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you, internet sapphics. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So…” Laura begins, smirking playfully at Kara. She was shorter, definitely, but so curvy in the best of ways and…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stop it with the gay thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do you have someone or can I ask you out, just the two of us?” The girl looks up at her, hopeful. “I’m free tomorrow night.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, good question.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do I have someone?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... I’m seeing someone. Sorry.” Kara replies, and Laura seems like she’s pouting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No, focus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, too bad. I knew someone looking as good as you had to be taken.” She removes her hand from Kara’s arm, and takes the latte Kara had offered her with a smile. “Thank you Kara, sorry about the…”</p><p> </p><p>Kara grins at her, and decides to just pat her arm friendly. “It’s okay. You’re really pretty, but we can’t. Have a great day!”</p><p> </p><p>Laura eyes her up and down when Kara walks away, but Kara doesn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>“As usual…” Laura huffs to herself before going back to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cat silently reads on her tablet, checking her schedule and taking a sip of her coffee. Kara is sitting next to her after being summoned to help her with the new edition.</p><p> </p><p>Cat sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiera, you’re wearing perfume, dressed to kill and you’re glowing. Is this about your never-ending crush on James Olsen?” Her boss looked at her from head to toes. “I like the pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… Thank you, Miss Grant.” Kara chuckles. “And… uh… It’s definitely not about James.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s an awkward laugh after that, and she knows she’s blushing. Cat is scanning her carefully before rolling her eyes. “Alright, spit it out. I need to know about this conquest of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh no, she’s not a conquest—I—fuck.” Kara quickly covers her mouth. “Frick! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have cursed!”</p><p> </p><p>Cat was, to put it lightly, with her mouth wide open and an amused expression on her face. She took her glasses off slowly, placing them on her desk before looking up at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was so red she looked like The Flash.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that one I was so sure it would come out so much later in your life. I thought I wouldn’t be able to witness it.” Cat smirks. “Don’t be scared, Kiera, I won’t be judgmental over you cursing once, nor about being into women. Now drink your coffee and talk it out with me, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>“U-Uh, will that be appropriate-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because I’m asking you to. Now… Tell me all about it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rao, should I say something? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I… I think you might know her.” Is all she says, and Cat uncrosses her legs, jaw dropping.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nope. No. Nopity noping nope.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiera.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-“</p><p> </p><p>“You have three seconds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Grant, I’m so sorry, but I don’t know if she would feel comfortable with me saying something like that. I haven’t even asked her out because I just don’t know how she feels! Is she even into girls?”</p><p> </p><p>Cat snorts. “Useless.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara scoffs. “I’m not-“</p><p> </p><p>“Kiera, what did we talk about yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Diving?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. And you did it, you told me you wanted to be a reporter. What’s stopping you from going after this girl and taking the risk to asking her out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m terrified! What if she says no?” Kara whispers. Cat rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s make a deal then.” Cat raises her eyebrow at Kara. “Tell me her name, and if you say I might know her, I could tell you if I’ve heard anything about her sexuality.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes light up in hope.</p><p> </p><p>“But. I will only do it if you call her right in front of me, ask to have lunch with her, and flirt with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s gaze drops.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But-“</p><p> </p><p>“Dive in, Kiera. Are you calling her or not?” Cat’s tone was impatient, and she snapped her fingers. “Move it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looked down at her phone, Lena’s number saved in her contacts list with a heart next to her name, of fucking course.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs.</p><p> </p><p>What’s the point in waiting? Maybe she should listen to Cat and just be herself. What’s the point in hiding it from Cat anyway?</p><p> </p><p>Rao she’s shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Cat nodded at her, then at the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Kara dialed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Don’t panic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Hello?” Lena’s voice comes from the other line, and Kara’s red as her cape.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“H-Hey, there. It’s me, Kara!” Kara replies, panicking. She tries to be cheerful, but the nervousness in her voice is clear. “Good morning!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lena laughs softly. “I was hoping you’d call me, Kara. Good morning to you too.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara lets out a non-heterosexual giggle. “Oh great, great. I’m great. I actually spoke to Cat this morning, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lena frowns, but Kara can’t see shit anyway. “Oh? Cat Grant is your boss?” Lena gasps out loud. “You’re Kiera, the assistant!”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, there goes the hope of them not knowing each other, down the toilet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah I am, that’s me.” Kara smiles to herself, and suddenly Cat isn’t in the room anymore. “I just… I was just tagging along yesterday, but she had offered me a job and you... you saw something in me that no one else did, not even myself. After you thought I was a reporter like Clark, I just knew it. So I came here this morning and I asked her to be a reporter… And I got the promotion! I just wanted to say thank you for helping me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Wow, Kara… I am so happy for you. Congratulations on that promotion, you deserve it.” </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, again.” Kara awkwardly laughs. “So, how’s your arm? Are you feeling better?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Yes, it is, thank you for being so concerned, darling.” Kara is going to burst. “I’m glad you were there yesterday to save my life.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara simply grins like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh Rao, she called me darling. I’m going to die!!!!!!!!!!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the internet sapphics yelling her about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Dive, you useless top!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you.” Kara begins, trying to leave Lena’s name out of her lips for Cat to not figure it out yet. “Are you free later? Maybe… I could grab us some food and visit you at lunch break?”</p><p> </p><p>Cat had gotten from her seat and grinned at her, clapping her hands excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Oh, Kara. Are you really asking me that? Because for you I’d clear my schedule right now. This day sucks so far.” Lena chuckles, her voice ten octaves lower and Kara curses under her breath, because she does feel her heartbeat between her legs after that. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Piss off, livefortheapplesauce sapphic, for being right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Kara, did I hear you curse just now?” Lena teases. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dive! Dive! Dive! Dive! Dive!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, I—I mean… Never mind.” She bites her lip. “I hope I can make it worth your while for letting you get hurt yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat Grant chokes on a latte at 9:45 am.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Oh.” Lena’s voice replies. “Well, I’m already excited, darling.” Lena’s seductive voice is so smooth and sultry that Kara fans herself. Kara needs water. “And Kara?”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>She hears Lena’s small ‘hm’, and she knows she’s smirking. “Can’t wait to see you.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara drops her phone as soon as Lena hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My. God. You had to get sexual right in front of me, disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My. God.” Kara mimics after Cat, completely ignorant of her remark. “Oh my god!”</p><p> </p><p>“You did it. Now shoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara can’t believe it herself, when she sees Cat’s genuine happiness on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going on a date!” She squeals. Then Kara whisper-yells. “With Lena Luthor!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena Luthor?” Cat Grant raises her eyebrow, rolling her eyes afterwards. “I could’ve easily told you she swings for girls, Kiera.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara turned to Cat and gave her a twirl. “How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re perfect, now let me continue working. My job here is done.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara chuckles to herself, nodding. “Thank you, Miss Grant. For always giving me courage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Now chop, chop. I don’t want to breathe the same air as you for the next 5 hours.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kara was about to enter Luthor-Corp, she decided she should go and post another thing on Reddit to thank all the people who gave her advice, while also ignoring the comments that weren’t helpful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[24F] Cont’d: Thank you, internet sapphics! (Reddit, how do I know if I am into another woman...?)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Good morning everyone! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, today is such a pretty day… The sun is bright outside, the birds are chirping, and I took your advice on going after the girl I like.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She agreed to have lunch with me today!! … And now I’m freaking out because I never really specified that it was a date and what if she thinks it’s a friendly thing?!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I need help, I’m freaking out like crazy since this morning. Can you guys believe it? I made a full of myself by accidentally cursing with her on the other line. Thankfully I told her I’d make it worth her while and she said she can’t wait to see me.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I am really, really excited to have lunch with her. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life! I’m so thankful all of you guys helped me realize that I do like girls, and that there’s nothing wrong about having feelings. I just want to hug her and kiss her, and hold her hand while walking down the park.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m also really happy that I know she likes girls, so that doubt is now erased too!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Well… Wish me luck!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara made the mistake to put her phone on silent before going inside the building.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Flawlessbian</em> </strong> <em>-1 minute ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>            DUDE, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT PHRASE MEANS</em>
</p><p> <strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 9</strong></p><p><strong> <em>Slaytherin</em> </strong> <em>-1 minute ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>             Did… Did you just say that phrase to her and not know what it means? Because it doesn’t sound like you know what it means</em>
</p><p> <strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 3</strong></p><p><strong> <em>Simp-Fried-Rice</em> </strong> <em>-1 minute ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>            Not much of a use-less bisexual after all. Go make us proud!</em>
</p><p> <strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 7</strong></p><p><strong> <em>Codethree-pig</em> </strong> <em>-1 minute ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>           THAT SOUNDS TOO SEXUAL FOR YOU TO FULLY KNOW WHAT IT MEANT</em>
</p><p><strong>            ⬆</strong> <strong> 5</strong></p><p><strong> <em>Calamititties</em> </strong> <em>-2 minutes ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>            This sounds like a… calamititty.</em>
</p><p> <strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 8</strong></p><p><em>                        <strong>PyramidHead316</strong></em> <em>-1 minute ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>                                    M-A-S-S-I-V-E calamititty</em>
</p><p><strong>                                    ⬆</strong> <strong> 6</strong></p><p><em>                                              <strong>Valle_Girl</strong></em> <em>-1 minute ago-</em></p><p> <em>J-U-I-C-Y calamititty</em></p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 4</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>Stoned_Asexual</em> </strong> <em>-1 minute ago-</em></p><p>
  <em>OMG HER POSTS GOT REPOSTED ON A BUZZFEED ARTICLE, SHE’S MADE IT TO HEADLINES FOR BEING TOO USELESS</em>
</p><p> <strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 3</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The elevator opened up on Lena’s floor. Kara went out and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>Kara noticed the wide waiting area to the left, full of food for the staff, snacks and drinks. To the right, a circled desk neatly organized was on display, and a girl with cat-like eyes and great fashion was behind it, taking a phone call like a pro.</p><p> </p><p><em>She has to be one, or else she wouldn’t be Lena’s assistant, you idiot. </em>She scolds herself.</p><p> </p><p>There were other staff around. A man neatly cleaned the floor and there were enough guards around, staring at her with intent.</p><p> </p><p>Kara held the box of hot Chinese food on her hands and walked up to the woman that had now hung up the phone, and was looking up to her from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers, welcome. You’re right on time.” The girl says, with a slight monotone voice. “Miss Luthor is expecting you, you may enter her office.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara reads her name tag and smiles widely. “Thank you, Jess!”</p><p> </p><p>Jess oddly smiles before focusing back on her job.</p><p> </p><p>Kara notices the doors to Lena’s office are open, and knocks before peeking in. She sees Lena, giving her back to her, sitting on her desk and looking through the balcony with interest. She’s wearing her hair down in dark long locks, and her emerald shirt clings to her figure spectacularly.</p><p> </p><p>Lena turns her head and Kara sees her neck for far too long, noticing a few freckles from that angle that she hadn’t seen yet. She’s grinning, wide and toothy, and raises from her desk to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara! Hey.” Lena ushers, but Kara is too focused on her shirt and doesn’t reply immediately. She’s wearing a dangerous neckline, not obscene but eye- catching. Her outfit is tighter than the suit and Kara can appreciate it better, if you will.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Lena, hi.” Kara grins, goofy and confident. But she notices then that Lena is staring at her back. Kara’s outfit is revealing for her arms to be thoroughly appreciated, and hers were flexed as she was holding the food. “I brought Chinese.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see.” Lena mumbles lowly, not even denying her appreciation for Kara. The hero simply walks to the table next to the couch, eyes barely leaving Lena to avoid tripping on her expensive furniture.</p><p> </p><p>Kara places the food on the table, and then nervously walks to Lena. Her make-up was perfect, and not a single hair was misplaced.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sits on the desk, and Kara silently thanks (not really) that she’s not wearing a pencil skirt today.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s a physical person.</p><p> </p><p>She loves kissing cheeks, and giving hugs, side hugs, and she could cuddle Lena for hours.</p><p> </p><p>It’s muscle memory to just open her arms and reach out to another person when they’re close enough.</p><p> </p><p>But her arms don’t reach out and snake around Lena’s shoulders to pull her close like she often does, and before Kara notices, her arms encircle her <em>waist</em> instead, and pull her close.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stiffens for a few seconds before relaxing in her arms, but Kara’s already freaking out and trying to pull away.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s face is so close that she can feel her breath just mere inches away from her face. That’s when she feels the CEO’s arms gently grasp her biceps, feeling <em>every single muscle</em> under her palm that presses them with might. Her arms slowly going up until Lena has them around her neck, and Kara is <em>weak</em>.</p><p> </p><p>So weak that her knees buck just enough for them to somehow lean in closer than before and Lena’s pupils dilate, the green being overridden by pitch black. Kara’s heart races like crazy, and so does Lena’s. There’s heat all over her body, more than usual and too much for her to handle. Her breaths are coming short, and Lena’s staring at her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kara swallows, but Lena bites her lip just then, and grabs her hair tie, untying Kara’s bum and her hair falls freely right then. She uncrosses her legs and encircles her legs around Kara’s torso, pulling her fully against her body.</p><p> </p><p>So many things happen at once that Kara takes no time to think about what they’re doing.</p><p> </p><p>Kara bucks her hips forward, and Lena’s fingers glide through the hair above her nape, then tighten enough to pull Kara’s face closer to, <em>inevitably</em>, her chest. But at the bucking motion of Kara’s hips, Lena moans so softly against her hear that she opens her mouth to speak, but that’s a mistake too. Lena feels just the tip of Kara’s tongue against her skin and grunts desperately, pulling Kara’s face back up to just press her mouth against hers.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so wet. <em>Messy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s moving her face, leaning slightly to the left and Kara’s unable to understand how it got from here to there, but she kisses back with all she has. Her tongue brushes Lena’s plump red lips and the CEO gladly parts them. Kara is the one to moan then, when Lena’s expertise has her hips bucking into her once more. The hands that were around Lena’s waist are shaking, scared, but she goes lower, daring to place them in the delicious curve of her ass to pull her tight against her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara bucks her hips again then, and it’s all instinct, confusing but so addictive to just kiss Lena and make her moan again. She lets go of Kara’s hair to scratch her nails against her back, while their tongues twirl around each other with purpose.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Rao Lena…”</p><p> </p><p>Lena lets out a whimper. “Keep grinding-“</p><p> </p><p>Kara concedes, knocking over some files on Lena’s desk in the process. Kara’s not unfamiliar with sex, but if this is where this was going, she was unsure she knew how to properly function. Especially since she had never been with another woman. She was trembling, hands gripping on Lena’s ass for dear life and Lena was moaning against her lips. Kara might as well just die right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a groan against her lips as they part away, but Kara’s busy daring to kiss, lick and bite on Lena’s neck now, while she feels hands on her chest unbuttoning messily. Shaky hands roam over her chest, and make a stop just to feel the hard surface of her well-defined abs.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s mumbling <em>‘fuck’</em> under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is ravishing Lena’s other side of her neck when Lena lets her abs for just a second and begins doing something, until Kara feels the soft skin press against soft skin and oh.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was unbuttoning her own shirt and Kara was feeling the soft press of her breasts against hers. So she looks down and stops focusing on Lena’s neck, and the moan that came out of her lips at the sight was involuntary.</p><p> </p><p>A loud ring in Lena’s desk phone broke them out of their trance, and Lena groaned in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop ringing, stop ringing…” Lena mutters, but it rings again and she seems visibly pissed. Kara suddenly realizes she’s sweaty, her hair was a mess and her breath was coming short, enough to think she was fighting aliens before coming into Lena’s office.</p><p> </p><p>But Lena wasn’t any better, and Kara’s eyes focused on her. Lipstick ruined, bloated lips, messy hair and ragged breath… She looked so <em>stupidly beautiful.</em></p><p> </p><p>Lena is trying to control her breath and the ringing in the back continues. Kara assumes it’s to look normal and not embarrass herself in front of Jess.</p><p> </p><p>“Jess?” Lena says after picking the phone, voice rather shaky.</p><p> </p><p>Kara doesn’t pay much attention to the food, or the call, and instead enjoys the feeling of their bodies still pressed together still, eyes closed and face hidden in the crook of Lena’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>She’s left alone with thoughts, like <em>‘You imbecile, useless bisexual, of course she likes you’</em> and ‘<em>was I really just about to have sex with Lena on her office?</em>’ at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>When she hangs up, Lena lets out a long shaky breath and giggles, with Kara following right behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Lena voices, low and flirty. “At least she didn’t come here to tell me herself.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s blushing deep red.</p><p> </p><p>Lena giggles some more at Kara’s silent reaction, but leans in to press a deep, lingering kiss to Kara’s lips. “God, you made me so wet. Is that another one of your superpowers?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes seem to bulge out of their sockets and she tries saying something, but once Lena says it, she moves just enough and Kara feels it against her, through Lena’s dress pants. Kara just gasps because she knows she’s just as wet, if not more. “Y-Yes… I can feel it… It’s so hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smirks widely, biting her lip and Kara is weak.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wish we could continue what we started but…” She clears her throat. “I think we got carried away too soon, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara finally exhales in relief. “Y-Yes, I think you’re right…” She lets go of Lena’s ass-cheeks, and presses her right thumb against Lena’s bottom lip, caressing it lightly. “Rao, you’re gorgeous…” She whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you better stop or else I’ll need to cancel all of my afternoon meetings.” Lena half-jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You can?” Kara’s face perks up in interest, and Lena hits her arm jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tempt me, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles widely, as Lena begins fixing their clothes. “I like it, when you call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” An eyebrow raises. “I’m glad you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Once their clothes are fixed, Lena looks up to Kara, legs still pressed around her waist. “I’d love to continue, darling… But I don’t want to, uh… I… I'm-”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s hands begin fidgeting the same way Kara’s do and it looks so adorable. But the way she’s speaking, Kara is confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Kara pouts. “You don’t want to? It’s okay Lena-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kara, that’s not what I mean. I want this, I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s visibly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I just… I want you to know something, first, if that’s okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Her nod comes automatically.</p><p> </p><p>“If this happened right now… I’d be really glad, but… I’m really nervous, god. I don't know how to say this...” Lena is angry at herself, apparently, with how frustrated she looks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara doesn’t know what to do or say, because she’s confused about what Lena is trying to say.</p><p> </p><p>But as usual, she spoke anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I wore pretty clothes because I really wanted to impress you. Thought you’d like me if I looked pretty.” She confesses. It’s dumb, why is she saying this? “I also was really nervous about seeing you again, but I knew I wanted to. And I even wanted to do the things humans do, ask you out, but I remembered that things are so different here, from Krypton. Men are the ones who usually ask me out… But you are a woman, and I didn’t know if things worked out the same way, or if I had to do something specific. I’m sorry if I sound like a mess. You make me really nervous as you can see, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara awkwardly laughs, but Lena’s eyes are unfocused, staring up at her while she blushes bright red on her pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re like, super pretty and yesterday, when I met you… Rao, you made me feel so stupidly self-aware and nervous, and suddenly I was thinking about you in more than friendly ways. I was wondering you smelled so nice, why you had me going red over nothing… I don’t understand it either, what you’re trying to tell me here. But I like you, sex or no sex, it’s okay. I didn’t think that was going to happen at all when I thought of having lunch with you anyway!” Kara smiles sheepishly. “Even though I did perhaps want to kiss you, and liked every second of making out with you, because kissing you feels like when I’m flying, so perfect and good, and I don’t want it to stop-“</p><p> </p><p>Kara has to shut up again, because Lena’s lips are on her once more, shutting her up effectively.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena pulls away from the kiss, Kara’s smiling goofily, just as Lena, who looks so damn happy that Kara wanted to kiss her again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the most adorable, you know that?” Lena pecks her once more. “Yes, I want to go out with you, Kara. Let’s have a date. I was just nervous because… well, I really wanted to ask you out too, but I was doubting myself, and whether or not you wanted me just for sex or something like tha-”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s hands smack the desk suddenly, strong enough to dent it. “No, Lena, I don’t want to use you. I’m sorry if I did anything to make you feel that way!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s grinning, leaning in to press another peck to Kara’s lips. “Tonight, at 7? Does that sound good, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s nodding like a puppy. “Yes, that’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Lena untangles herself from Kara’s torso, fixing her clothes some more. “Let’s have lunch, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>They might have kissed some more on her way out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara checks her phone as she lands near CATCO, ready to go back to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, no.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reddit, can you give me any first date advice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I took so long, life isn't really life anymore. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lena was a pretty confident woman.</p><p> </p><p>She knew how good she looked. Lena could walk into a room and make men weak with a single look, and girls were no different. Lena had the eyebrow power, the curvy body and the killer red lips. She was elegant, powerful, intimidating. Her hair was always flawless, and her heels pointy and tall.</p><p> </p><p>Since she was young, and attended All-Girls catholic schools to and fro, Lena was also very familiar with the fact that she liked women more than she liked men. There was something about the way they talked, so elegantly and with that feminine stride and that sway of hips that simply drove her mad. They kissed her right, fucked her even better, but she wasn’t really used to dating a girl, and dated men more comfortably, like Jack.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, even with all those assets, her dating life was a <em>mess.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hooking up was one thing, but asides from Jack, Sam and Andrea… She had no other friends.</p><p> </p><p>And she admits how happy she is by knowing Supergirl was into her. It was hard denying it, since as soon as the hero appeared, she was soon developing more than a crush on the superhero. But Supergirl had earned it with barely an effort, because Kara wanted to get rid of the stupid Super-Luthor rivalry that Lex created, and didn’t judge Lena or resent her in any way.</p><p> </p><p>When she hung out with Supergirl after being saved from an attempt on her life, and Lena saw that the hero was so human behind all her weird quirks, she was having a hard time not ravishing her right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>It was also pretty unfair that Supergirl (well, Kara) had confessed her family was problematic too. Now Lena could feel herself blush and fluster by just thinking about her date tonight, because she had found someone she <em>really</em> doesn’t want to fuck it up with. Things with Jack had ended because she wanted to move to National City, and Lena wanted to work with a Kryptonian, share her home and find a way to amend things with a Super she had no relationships with, and whom she could relate for being a woman too.</p><p> </p><p>Meeting Supergirl was rather frustrating then, because she was saving her life from an attempt orchestrated by Lex and not at all how she would’ve wanted to meet her. But still, she had considered it a win when Supergirl, although being pushed away by Lena, insisted on helping her out. Lena didn’t show it, but she was thankful that Supergirl herself was tending to her wounds after all that mess, instead of being left alone to cry in her room.</p><p> </p><p>Painfully so, on top of all of that, Kara had to look that good, good enough that Lena almost slept with her at lunch without even eating first (Well, she could’ve had <em>her</em> instead if it wasn’t for Jess’ call, but… <em>details</em>).</p><p> </p><p>It was unfair, and she was so nervous that she had to call Sam right after Kara left the office.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello?” Sam picks up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey darling, how are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, babe! I’m doing great. How’s it going for you? Are you getting better? How’s your arm?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my arm is fine, I got only two stiches and the doctor said it will most likely not scar, thank you for asking. And well… I’m going on a date with this really nice girl and I need your help. It’s why I was calling you.” Lena blurts out, worried. “What do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sam is laughing on the other side of the line. “Her, for starters.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-Uh.” Lena replies with sass. “Do I sound like I’m joking? I don’t want to rush this because I really like her, mind you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wait, don’t you ever dare start a conversation without telling me something about her first!” Sam protests. “Who is she? How did you meet? What does she look like?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I met her yesterday, she’s around my age, and she’s so, so perfect. I can’t fuck it up, Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alright, I get it. Do you know what you will be wearing? Where are you taking her?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know! I don’t even know if I have the right clothes for a date, all I have is truly expensive and intimidating clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, hey. It’s okay, I know your wardrobe, Lena. Anything you wear will have her on her knees for you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, remind me to twist your nipples when we meet next time.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I might be into that.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You love me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to hang up on you.” Lena warns.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh shush, as if you didn’t already want to get in her pants.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But, I’m not trying to sleep with her on the first date, Sam, last thing I need is to ruin things somehow. She’s… She’s special, alright?” Lena admits shyly, voice getting softer. “I want this to be a good enough date, but I don’t know how. You know I have issues with opening up on top of it all… I’m just worried.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wow.” Sam whistles. “It’s the first time I see you like this over a girl, honey. And you met her yesterday?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighs. “She’s really great, and I want this date to go well.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, I trust your judgment, you know what. I think you should take the afternoon off, go home, try stuff in your closet until you get the perfect outfit. Will you take her to a restaurant or anywhere fancy to impress her?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll tell Jess to clean the afternoon. And no,” Lena replies too soon. “I think I should invite her over, I don’t want the press all over us ruining the whole night.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sam is cheering. “All set up, baby! Now, into the dirty details…” Lena rolls her eyes. “How does she look like?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tall, blonde, beefy body, blue eyes and ridiculously handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So basically, you’re going on a date with Supergirl?” Sam jokes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Lena chooses to let out a small laugh at the irony of her comment. “Well, no, I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pregnant pause between them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lena.” Sam begins. “You said on the phone yesterday that Supergirl had saved you, and the news reported it too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena doesn’t reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you going on a date with fucking Supergirl?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena clears her throat. “I plead the fifth.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sam cheers loudly over the phone. “Fuck yeah, Lena! Getting some kryptonian pussy!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, I will kill you and sell your organs in the black market, don’t tempt me. But seriously, this is important to me, okay? Don’t know what to do about tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lena, just let yourself feel, alright? I know you must be having a hard time thinking about the date but just have fun, get to know her, and let her get to know you. And if you don’t feel like you trust her enough to let her know you so fast, then take your time. She’s not worth it if she pushes you to open up.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“She hasn’t pushed me against anything other than my desk.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lena, don’t deflect to avoid getting in touch with your emotions. But get it girl!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know me so well, darling.” Lena sighs. “But really, my date is not the kind of person that would do such thing as push me to do or say something I’m not comfortable doing. It’s me who’s freaking out. I guess I’ll just have to go with the flow?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That sounds like a good idea! You’ll be fine, honey. You should ask her what kind of food she likes and buy it for you two tonight. And sex won’t ruin a first date if it’s the right person, alright? Which means… Go with the flow, do what you feel is right, and if it happens, it happens. And if it doesn’t, that’s good too.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena hums in interest, remembering the ridiculous amount of food Kara eats. “I’ll do just that. Thank you Sam, you’re a gem.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Look at you go, getting all nervous on a date like a high school girl, I’m so proud of you! Now go buy some super lube.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Talk about a Luthor bringing a Kryptonian to her knees.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you? I’m hanging up.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sam gasps. “Don’t you dare-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena hangs up successfully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lena’s wardrobe is expensive.</p><p> </p><p>She’s got the coats, the fancy dresses, stupidly beautiful shoes and fitted suits. Lena also owns brand pajamas and a big fat drawer full off Victoria’s Secret lingerie. The thing is that she lacks comfy clothes, or casual outfits for a date, and she thought using a stupidly fancy outfit for her date with Kara would not do.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Kara would appreciate the Victoria’s Secret part, but the rest was a no for a first date inside her hotel room. She should really start to look for an apartment too, so she texts Jess about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, Sam was right, I sound like a high school teenager on her first date.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena had successfully marched around her apartment enough that she had footprints around. It was 1:45 PM still, so there still was time for her to go shopping. Sam was always giving her good advice, but she is indeed a teenage girl underneath all the fancy clothes and billions in the bank account. So Lena wanted to know what the internet thought about first dates.</p><p> </p><p>She uses Reddit from time to time, even if she was too busy to use it lately. There are tons of funny posts, good discussions about books she reads, and she even visits a Sapphic subreddit where she sees tons of hilarious posts she can look at.</p><p> </p><p>She’s not really looking to read other people’s posts today, since there’s no time and she needs to go out and shop for casual outfits, but Lena wants to post and ask for some advice on r/actuallesbians just to see if someone can help her out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sapphic Reddit, can you give me any first date advice? </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hey pals, I am sure you might have seen posts similar to mine before in the past, and if so, I apologize. I’m 24, and honestly dating hasn’t been my strongest suit in life, so I would like some advice from you.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve recently met a girl that swept me off my feet.  You could say she saved my life, in one way or another, and I feel ridiculously grateful. She’s truly nothing like anyone I’ve ever met, and I want this date to be a good one. But I’m a nerve wreck, and I don’t know what to do to help the situation.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We’ve kissed, and honest to god I even let her undress me the first day we met just to see her gawk at my chest (they’re pretty full, mind you, and I loved seeing her stutter over them) but that’s not the point. I just can’t let myself ruin this by being with her intimately too fast, or just saying something I shouldn’t say too soon.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The truth is that I tend to have issues opening up to others emotionally, and it’s not helping me that she was the total opposite with me from the get go. Now, don’t be fooled, this girl is not pushing me to do or say anything. I’m the one who thinks I should at least balance it out for the sake of a good healthy beginning of whatever we could build together. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The fact that I just typed that before our first date worries me too. If she were to read this, she could just freak out about me being too serious and committed since the beginning. Maybe even run away, who knows? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I tend to have a cold façade and people are fooled by it, but the truth is that I’m not like that at all. Wonder what she might think if she saw me freak out like this.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know what to do for our date either. A friend advised me to invite her over and bring the food she likes. If you have any outfit suggestions too, let me know, because I’m pretty sure I got nothing suitable in my closet.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Reddit, please do your magic for my useless sake.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lena posted quickly before going to her car, allowing the internet to do its thing while she went shopping. She tried to avoid a truly expensive store once she hit the mall, but honestly she had no idea what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Should she buy jeans? Sweatpants? Comfy shorts? She feels like she should.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it’s just anxiety speaking, but she won’t be taking any chances.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s not sure what looks though, so she spends a couple of hours shopping and she’s sure that when she goes to pay every time, and they see the amount of shit she bought, that she’s being silently judged. But she’s thankful her driver is there to move the bags to the car every time so she doesn’t have to carry them around.</p><p> </p><p>She’s giving him a hefty raise for the help.</p><p> </p><p>It’s then she realizes she should be buying other comfortable shoes, since she’s sure she couldn’t pull off jeans and a T-shirt with her Chanel high heels. Oh, who is she kidding? She could, but if she can buy more comfortable footwear, she will. She has enough slippers at home and even flip flops, but she figures it wouldn’t hurt to buy a couple of sneakers or simple sandals.</p><p> </p><p>Lena buys hats, snapbacks, socks, shirts with puns and even some hoodies, which have the comfiest fabrics so far. It’s definitely too much when they’re bringing it up to her apartment, when checks her phone and she notices it’s 5 PM.</p><p> </p><p>Lena freaks out.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not too much time to pick an outfit or make her place look neat, or get ready, or get the food there on time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I haven’t even texted Kara!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She quickly grabs her phone and doesn’t even know what to type. Does she say hi? Does she call her instead? How do you not sound thirsty over the phone?</p><p> </p><p>She’s still questioning all meaning in life when a message comes in from Kara herself, and Lena’s smiling. Kara has sent her a picture of her room, all messy and clothes laying around and the caption reads</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What will you be wearing?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s tempted to reply <em>‘Nothing’</em> but she’s not trying to fuck Supergirl on the first date.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe she is, she doesn’t know yet.</p><p> </p><p>Lena wants to show her the mess she has herself, so she does, sending a pic that shows the neatly organized yet countless shopping bags, along with <em>‘I don’t even know myself’</em>. Kara ends up sending her a bunch of laughing emojis and Lena feels relaxed, as if she wasn’t having a mental breakdown over clothes the moment before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I want to order some take out for us to eat at my place. Maybe watch Westworld afterwards? What do you say?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She hits send, and dutifully waits for a reply while she undresses, and goes inside the shower. Lena uses the coconut shower gel she likes, and shaves all around because she wants to wear the shorts she bought and show off her truly pale thighs (and maybe get into Supergirl’s pants).</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she goes out, Lena twirls her wet hair into the towel and twists it, then grabs another towel to pat herself all over. As she goes out of the bathroom, she checks her phone to see if Kara has replied, and sees two messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I love Chinese, it’s my favorite! But you can order your favorite too :) Also, yes to Westworld, I’m addicted to that show‘</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Red or white wine?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena quickly types back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Red wine sounds perfect ♥ I’ll order an army of Chinese food just for us, since I happen to enjoy it very much as well’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena doesn’t get a reply so she takes her chance to start getting dressed, grabbing a definitely not sexy as fuck red lace Victoria’s Secret bra and panties set. She puts them on, and lets her damp hair down, gently combing it and untangling the knots.</p><p> </p><p>It was then where she heard a ringing, and her head turned towards her phone. She saw a face-time call coming in from Kara, but her finger did a weird move and she picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Accidentally.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Which activated the camera and that freaks Lena out in a heartbeat because she’s naked, only wearing a towel and Kara’s able to see her with damp hair, short towel and small droplets of water falling down to her covered tits that the towel tried to cover the best it could. Her damp skin, and slightly reddish makeup from the lipstick she was wearing before completed the sexy look.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not the way she would’ve wanted <em>that</em> to happen!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Not over the phone, at least.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>So she quickly grabs the phone and moves it so that Kara can only see her face, not her body from below, but it’s already too late.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s profusely apologizing with a blush to her cheeks and Lena’s most likely beet root toned by now. But honestly, it already happened, so there’s nothing much she can do other than reassure Kara that it was fine.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Kara. I was the one who dropped the phone, don’t worry about a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I-I- Lena, I promise I didn’t see anything!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A wide smirk appeared on Lena’s lips as she eyed the hero. “Well, your face says otherwise, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I-I-I’m sorry.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, its fine, I promise. In fact, I would be dressed by now but I have no idea on what to wear and I’m sort of having a crisis about our date… Is it alright if you give me your guidance on what to wear?” Lena inquires with expectation and a wide smile that makes Kara weak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Of course, yes. I can do that!” Kara replies, nodding with determination. “Just wear something casual, something you feel comfortable in. You’re gorgeous with or without the fancy clothes.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena blushes hard at the fact that Supergirl just said she was gorgeous, but she wants to tease her just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Without clothes?” Lena raises an eyebrow. “You know all about how I look without clothes, don’t you now, Miss X-Ray vision?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara’s blushing even harder. “You’re being insufferable.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just asking an innocent question, darling.” Lena grins mischievously. “But is it alright with you if I just wear jeans and a sweater then?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you kidding? Of course I would like that. All I care about is spending time with you tonight, not the way you’re going to dress. I just want you to be comfortable, and to have dinner with you, and…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And…?” Lena smirked, and beetroot Kara was gaining courage to ask her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I-I… I also really want to kiss you, again.” Kara admits.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Until later then?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Later it is.” Lena smiles. “Can’t wait to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can be there in like, two seconds, even less than that.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs. “As much as I’d like that, I need to get ready first, and order our food too. It’s currently 5:40 pm. What if you come in 20 minutes, darling? It’s an hour earlier than we agreed to, but it should work and it gives the delivery people a few minutes to arrive.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We have a deal, Miss Luthor.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I better get going then, Danvers.” Lena smirks, and then they hang up.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, Lena quickly calls a friend of her who owns a Chinese restaurant close-by and orders a rather large amount of Chinese food, which is pricey since they have two Michelin stars. Yet, Lena manages, since having connections is kind of her thing.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at her surroundings, and decides to grab the red lingerie she had picked, <em>just in case </em>of course. She also decides to wear a pair of black leggings she bought, and pairs it with a pretty shirt she thought made her body look great. It accentuated her hips and showed just enough with its neckline, so she feels satisfied. She won’t be looking like a nun, but she might just let Kara enjoy some of the rather… <em>massive</em> view.</p><p> </p><p>After that, she walks up to her mirror, sprays her favorite Carolina Herrera and applies some lip balm on her lips, deciding not to wear makeup and follow Kara’s advice on being comfortable for their date.</p><p> </p><p>She tidies up the place, which wasn’t much since Lena’s a pretty organized woman, before grabbing her phone and checking on her Reddit post comments.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Calamititties</em> </strong> <em>-3 hours ago-</em></p><p>I’d try to say something about not moving too fast as an advice but my gf and I moved in together and adopted two cats after dating for a total of 72 hours</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 743</strong></p><p><strong><em>       Shakiras-lying-hips</em> </strong> <em>-3 hours ago-</em></p><p>        I got married after dating my bff for six weeks after being in love with her for five years</p><p><strong>        ⬆</strong> <strong> 582</strong></p><p>            <strong><em>Valle_Girl </em></strong><em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>            Can you give *literally all lesbians* your secret?</p><p><strong>            ⬆</strong> <strong> 619</strong></p><p> <strong> <em>notanotherveganlesbian-</em> </strong> <em>2 hours ago-</em></p><p>                                      Can you post a PDF step-by-step guideline on Google Drive on how you pulled that off?</p><p><strong>                                      ⬆</strong> <strong> 275</strong></p><p><strong>                                                <em>I_need_a_gf_pls</em></strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>                                                … Does anyone have the link?</p><p><strong>                                                ⬆</strong> <strong> 196</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                           <span class="u">╚Show 870 more replies</span> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>Spooky-scary-asexual</em> </strong> <em>-3 hours ago-</em></p><p>This girl has big tiddies and was saved by a lesbian who asked her out recently… Conspiracy Reddit, Conspiracy Reddit, where art thou, Conspiracy Reddit?</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 481</strong></p><p><strong><em>          Stanloona</em> </strong> <em>-3 hours ago-</em></p><p>          Do paramedics save people even if they flash them?</p><p><strong>          ⬆</strong> <strong> 539</strong></p><p><strong> <em>            Myneckmyback</em> </strong> <em>-3 hours ago-</em></p><p>            The multiverse is real</p><p><strong>            ⬆</strong> <strong> 268</strong></p><p><strong> </strong><strong><em>Valle_Girl</em> </strong> <em>-3 hours ago-</em></p><p>                  Lick my pussy and my crack ♫</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 812</strong></p><p>
  <em>                           <strong>Myneckmyback-</strong>3 hours ago-</em>
</p><p>                           … Why</p><p><strong>                          ⬆</strong> <strong> 387</strong></p><p><strong><em>                                    Valle_Girl</em> </strong> <em>-3 hours ago-</em></p><p>I HAD TO, READING IT MADE ME SING IT</p><p> <strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 529</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                     ╚<span class="u">Show 70 more replies</span></strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>ymirxhistoria-bxtches</em> </strong> <em> -3 hours ago-</em></p><p>Fuck society and dating rules, fuck what others think! just do whatever you want as long as it’s consensual!</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 824</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>unsuspiciously-gay</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>Wear something that shows enough neckline to distract her all night.</p><p> </p><p>I love making them nervous like that!</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 387</strong></p><p><strong><em>             potato-with-anxiety</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>            No tiddy squad leader here, doesn’t work for us the flat chested</p><p><strong>            ⬆</strong> <strong> 91</strong></p><p><em>                        <strong>dyke_squad_leader</strong></em> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>                         As my username points out, I’m the dyke leader. And I’d like to assure you, you’re beautiful no                             matter what to us!</p><p><strong>                         ⬆</strong> <strong> 712</strong></p><p><strong><em>                                    Nouwuallowed</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>                                    Aw! ♥</p><p><strong>                                    ⬆</strong> <strong> 37</strong></p><p><strong><em>                                    BigFookenStrap</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>                                    uwu</p><p><strong>                                    ⬆</strong> <strong> 894</strong></p><p><strong><em>                                    Nouwuallowed</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>                                     Why are you like this?</p><p><strong>                                     ⬆</strong> <strong> 121</strong></p><p>
  <em><strong>                                     BigFookenStrap</strong>-2 hours ago-</em>
</p><p>                                     How? uwu</p><p>
  <strong>                                     ⬆ 894</strong>
</p><p><strong><em>                                     Nouwuallowed</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>                                     Please stop</p><p><strong>                                     ⬆</strong> <strong> 121</strong></p><p><strong><em>                                     BigFookenStrap</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>                                      No. uwu</p><p><strong>                                     ⬆</strong> <strong>658</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                           ╚<span class="u">Show 40 more replies</span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>LordOfTheBoobs</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>Okay, your chest is full, but are they massive? Winkwink</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 923</strong></p><p><strong><em>        Thee_Meme_Lord</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>        One could hope for this girl to be the paramedic’s crush. Can you imagine?</p><p><strong>        ⬆</strong> <strong> 827</strong></p><p>                ╚<strong><span class="u">Show 100 more replies</span></strong></p><p><strong> <em>SimpFriedRice</em> </strong> <em>-2 hours ago-</em></p><p>I believe in you, my dear useless gal. Be yourself, buy her food, it’s okay to think of a future with a girl you like because it shows compromise, and I’m sure she’s going to value that aspect of you, as well as your thoughtfulness and everything good about you that she’ll remind you of better than I can, once she gets to know it!</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 1167</strong></p><p><strong> <em>I_fucked_satan_twice</em> </strong> <em>-1 hour ago-</em></p><p>Dat power bottom energy though.</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 812</strong></p><p><strong> <em>Leapyearbaby29</em> </strong> <em>-1 hour ago-</em></p><p>Oh sweetie, so many of us are useless, I still wonder how is it that we don’t make enough lesbian dating advice books, honestly.</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 746 </strong></p><p><strong><em>                  fistmecateblanchett_</em> </strong> <em>-1 hour ago-</em></p><p>                  I can’t talk to a girl without crying</p><p><strong>                  ⬆</strong> <strong> 1189</strong></p><p><strong><em>                                 bi-felicia</em> </strong> <em>-1 hour ago-</em></p><p>                                 … Y’all get to talk to girls?</p><p><strong>                                 ⬆</strong> <strong> 1673</strong></p><p><strong> <em>carpetmuncher77</em> </strong> <em>-1 hour ago-</em></p><p>We need like a Supergirl, but for wlw girls. You know what I mean? She could just save us all from being so dumb and teach us a lesson on how to get girls.</p><p> </p><p>Wonder how we could call her.</p><p><strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 1348</strong></p><p><strong><em>               Captainpussy</em> </strong> <em>-1 hour ago-</em></p><p>               Well, I got the perfect superhero name for her.</p><p><strong>               ⬆</strong> <strong> 1957</strong></p><p><strong><em>                          LordOfTheBoobs</em> </strong> <em>-1 hours ago-</em></p><p>                          You sure?</p><p><strong>                         ⬆</strong> <strong> 1268</strong></p><p><strong><em>                                     i-put-the-homo-in-homosapiens</em> </strong> <em>-1 hour ago-</em></p><p>                                     Found the perfect slogan.</p><p><strong>                                     ⬆</strong> <strong> 1957</strong></p><p><em>                                                <strong>Calamititties</strong></em> <em>-1 hour ago-</em></p><p>                                                Instead of emergency, just call it… a calamititty.</p><p> <strong>⬆</strong> <strong> 1865</strong></p><p>
  <em><strong>                                                            carpetmuncher77</strong>-1 hour ago-</em>
</p><p>                                                            Call her using the titty signal.</p><p><strong>                                                            ⬆</strong> <strong> 1452</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                            ╚<span class="u">Show 38 more replies</span></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>After reading, Lena puts a reminder on her phone to Google what was that all about the paramedic and the breasts jokes.</p><p> </p><p>She runs to the bathroom and brushes her teeth before texting Kara that she’s ready, and literally three seconds later, there’s a certain ‘whoosh’ sound coming from outside her balcony, followed by a soft thud on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>She goes out of the bathroom and grins stupidly at the fact that Supergirl is outside, grinning at her just as bad and excited to come in, standing in her balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Lena walks up and opens the door, and lets Kara walk inside her apartment with a wine bottle in her hands before closing it again.</p><p> </p><p>She fidgets with her hands, unsure of what to do, and Kara’s just staring at her with a dumb smile that has Lena’s knees feeling like jelly. It doesn’t help that Kara’s still in her suit and the skirt is doing <em>something</em> to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Lena.” Kara greets, walking up closer to her. “You look… wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Astonishing lexicon, darling.” Lena teases, raising her eyebrow, but she was blushing so much it should be illegal. “Hey there yourself, you look very handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… Can I?” Kara asks, voice soft as she signals to Lena with her hands after placing the bottle on a counter nearby. Lena nods and suddenly two inhumanly warm hands grab hers and she feels so cold, so small while being pulled into Kara’s intimate and hot space. “You, with your hair damp like this, and comfy clothes. You’re so pretty, Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s giving Lena heart eyes, pulling her closer as she squeezes her hands and Lena’s weak, probably blushing even more and smiling like a high school girl back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, have you seen yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not discussing which one of us is cuter, I’ve been to 13 planets and no one compares. I admit the defeat, Miss Luthor.” Kara says, bowing dramatically before reaching out to hold Lena’s hands again, and the CEO’s laughing at her antics before they both quiet down, just staring at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s line of vision is focused on Lena’s lips and she can’t deny how terribly kissable Kara’s look. She’s involuntarily leaning in, or maybe Kara is, she doesn’t know for sure. But she does know that the intercom suddenly rings and her guard lets her know that someone has arrived with food, so they shyly move away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Lena lands a peck on Kara’s cheek, and the hero couldn’t smile wider.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get that, be right back.” Kara assures her, winking at her charmingly before walking up to the door, where a young guy stood, holding several bags in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi.” The guy squeaks, shocked as he sees Supergirl in front of him with a smile on her lips. “Oh my god, it’s… You’re Supergirl.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s shocked to see the superhero in the flesh, but Lena walks to the door with her purse in her hand and hands him 300$ in cash as if it’s nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!” Kara gasps. “You did not.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smirks at Kara. “I just did.”</p><p> </p><p>“U-Uh… Thank you, ma’am… Supergirl.” The guy bows, blushing as he hands Kara the heavy bags. “Have a good night!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Lena smiles at him before closing the door, and Kara carries the bags to the counter in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!” She gasps again, in disbelief. “You just spent 300$ in takeout, why did you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your favorite, and the restaurant I ordered from is not really cheap either.” Lena shrugs, as if it’s nothing. “Is it not okay? I can order something else if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No, Lena it’s not that.” Kara pouts, walking up closer to her, even closer than before. “It’s just that that’s a lot of money, and you just spent it on Chinese takeout as if it’s nothing. Do you even like Chinese food that much?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it, actually. Even if it’s a bit greasy for my hips sometimes. ” Lena assures her, smiling widely. “And I’d love nothing more than buy something you’d enjoy even if I wouldn’t. Money is not an issue for me, you know? Being a billionaire has its perks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rao, that’s so hot.” Lena hears Kara whispers, just barely.</p><p> </p><p>She pretends she didn’t hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Did you say something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Kara assures her behind a blush.</p><p> </p><p>And boy, if the imagery of buying things for Kara to make her happy isn’t enough to make Lena confident into buying her more things in the future, the fact that Lena knows Kara thinks it’s hot?</p><p> </p><p>Is she on her way to be Supergirl’s sugar mommy?</p><p> </p><p><em>Stop thinking so hard on the future with someone you barely know.</em> She scolds herself.</p><p> </p><p>If it did happen though, she can’t imagine what Lex would think of a Luthor and a super together.</p><p> </p><p>So she tries to listen to everyone’s advice on opening up, and initiates an intimate hug that brings her immense warmth to every single pore in her skin. Kara’s body is just too warm but the best part is that Kara hugs her back almost immediately. Lena’s wrapped in toned, muscled arms and she’s weak.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s own warmth is too much and Lena loves every second of it, closing her eyes and pressing herself against Kara’s chest. She leans into the hug some more, which is when the hero reacts and holds her even closer by hugging her waist, tightly pressing her against the hard surface of her abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s weak in less than a second, because she can feel Kara’s warm breath against her cheek and before she knows what’s going on, Kara raises both of her hands and presses them around Lena’s neck, gently cupping her cheek between them.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s mouth is slightly open, because she’s just focusing on the deep blue eyes staring right into her. Kara is focused on her eyes, then her lips, and she stays there, picturing how soft Lena’s lips are for too long. Until finally, she speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Kara whispers, barely audible. Lena just nods and suddenly, soft lips press against hers with just enough pressure, and Lena loses herself in the moment, closing her eyes. She lets out a soft hum of approval and Keara presses herself closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s just too good at kissing, it should be a sin not to lean into her some more, and maybe hug her neck to pull her closer, like she’s doing just now. Lena opens her mouth just barely and everything stops around her.</p><p> </p><p>Their first kiss was rushed, messy and lustful. It was amazing from start to finish, with barely any breath to take. But this kiss? With Kara so close to her, warm and pressing her tongue inside her mouth, Lena can’t comprehend what’s going on anymore. It’s slow, it wakes every single pore on her skin and makes her squirm.</p><p> </p><p>Lena kisses her back deep, eyes tightly closed and body shaking in anticipation. She can’t help but moan softly the moment Kara’s hands get lost in her hair, as they grip her with enough strength to pull her closer and keep her in place.</p><p> </p><p>Kara kisses her <em>good, so fucking good.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kara’s kissing the life out of her and Lena kisses her back with as much passion and intensity as possible, which earns her a groan from the hero that vibrates through her. She feels and hears the quick beat of her heart about to burst against her chest, and whines in complaint as Kara pulls away moments after.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Rao, Lena.” Kara pants against her neck, hiding her reddened cheeks. Her voice was five octaves lower and sounded so raspy, that Lena couldn’t help but lean in and press a kiss to Kara’s neck, nibbling on the skin there with small pecks.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Lena mumbles. “You’re going to be the death of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she just said that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>And Kara’s smirking against the skin in her neck (she can <em>feel it</em>), and Lena hates how much she likes that kind of confidence in the hero.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look so smug and go change, you won’t stay in your super suit while we’re having dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>She tries to sound severe like she does on a business meeting, but Lena’s smirking and raising an eyebrow flirtatiously as she leans back, that Kara just grins widely.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it, can’t get it stained.” Kara smiles. “Is there anywhere I can change?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s reaching for Kara’s hand as an excuse to hold it, and she pulls her inside the bathroom. “Here, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena turns around and a second later, a blue blur flashes through her eyes before Kara appears dressed in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>She’s dressed casual, with a buttoned-up sky blue shirt that has the top three buttons undone, and a small set of jean shorts that give Lena a perfect view of her ass (and legs) of steel. Kara had let her hair down, and left the sunglasses on, but the truth is that she looked other-worldly.</p><p> </p><p>It’s no shock to anyone, but Lena just cannot comprehend how she had seen Kara two days before in her office and still had not realized she was Supergirl. It felt kind of dumb, having walked inside with Clark Kent of all people, but as she’s unpacking the food, her eyes keep going back to the eager blonde in front of her that jumps in her own spot in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so eager?” Lena inquires with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>“You bought Chinese food, Lena! Of course I’m going to be excited about it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s because of the food only, then?” Lena pouts at her for barely a second before looking for the chopsticks. And Kara is weak in 0.2 seconds, eyes slightly widened at the cute sight.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, you’re… I mean. You-“</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s smirking wide then, and she’s got an eyebrow raised, playfully so. Kara sighs in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena simply lets out a small laugh and offers a box of orange chicken for Kara, which she takes happily. “It’s just so easy to do it. My bad, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really cheeky, you know?” Kara huffs, while super-speed moving the food from the counter to the coffee table in the living room, where it obviously all didn’t fit and placed some boxes on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Lena wants to quickly say something sassy back at her, but then she sees all the food has been moved and chuckles to herself. She’s really just on a date with an alien, a female one at that, and a <em>Super</em>.</p><p> </p><p>God, Lillian would combust if she knew the things she has thought about doing to Supergirl.</p><p> </p><p>Not the kind of thoughts she should be having, anyway. But they were<em> there.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Are.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Lena?” Kara calls from the living room floor. “Can you bring some glasses for the wine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course darling, one second.”</p><p> </p><p>She goes to reach for them in the kitchen cabinet nearby, and then turns around to the living room, sitting right next to Kara, who’s holding the wine bottle, smiling proudly at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a toast, Miss Luthor?”</p><p> </p><p>Len just can’t help but lean in and peck Kara’s cheek, which takes the hero out of her element for a second and makes her blush madly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s toast, indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara successfully opens the bottle without shattering it and serves the wine, and Lena feels herself move closer to Kara’s spot on the floor. Kara doesn’t seem to notice, too preoccupied eyeing the food, until she turns her head and suddenly Lena’s face is mere inches from hers. She wants to just pull Lena and just kiss her nonstop, but that might just be her really horny mind taking the lead.</p><p> </p><p>They grab their glasses, and toast, before taking a sip from the wine.</p><p> </p><p>Lena might have started at the bob in Kara’s neck too openly while they did.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s couch base is behind their backs, so they lean against it, and Kara grabs a box of food, a pair of chopsticks and starts to eat happily.</p><p> </p><p>And Lena, Lena can breathe, because neither of them has fucked it up yet and Kara’s warmth is addictive enough to make her forget about her family, the company, or the aliens.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a bit after they begin eating when Kara starts talking about the aliens she fought in the day, and then mentions she visited their planet once, when Lena just openly gawks at her, listening carefully to all of her tales.</p><p> </p><p>Kara tells her about learning their language for politics, since Krypton and them both had relations and Kara was soon to be a political figure, when Lena realizes that Kara was an important member of society in her planet.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…” Lena places a gentle hand on Kara’s thigh, and Kara stops talking abruptly. Lena ignores it. “You were soon to be important, how does that work?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s not really replying, and Lena realizes soon as she turns her head, noticing just how read Kara is, and how much air she looks like she needs.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Uh…” Kara begins before Lena unquestionably asks her what’s wrong, and she wants to avoid being embarrassed even more. “My father was part of the Science Guild on Krypton. He was also a member of the High Council, which means he was pretty big in both knowledge, politics and obviously, part of the House of El. I was supposed to be in his spot, when the time came.”</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, that’s incredible! I mean, how smart do you have to be to join that Council? how smart are you, actually?” Lena’s moving excitedly on her spot. “If your planet was so advanced in comparison to ours, and your father was so intelligent that he was part of the High Council, then he must have been an astonishing genius.”</p><p> </p><p>She was so excited, eager to know, and Kara smiles wide at how cute she looks when she’s curious and eager to learn new things.</p><p> </p><p>“I am pretty smart, and yes, he was a genius also, like… me. I want to say that with confidence but honestly, I’ve met enough geniuser geniuses in different planets.” She admits. “I was a child prodigy on Krypton, though. I learned calculus at 4 years old, and-“</p><p> </p><p>Lena chokes on Chow Mein.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Lena is shocked. “At 4 years old?! Kara, you’re making me look like a joke here, and I was a child prodigy too!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are smart, Lena. The smartest of all humans I’ve met.” Kara reassures her, and places her hand on her chest, puffing up dramatically. “I, a geniuser genius, certify it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena snorts, and thankfully, it wasn’t wine. “Is that even a word?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares? My certifications are pretty valid. I mean, I did learn calculus at four. Will you question my abilities to determine a probability?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how could I dare go against your word?” Lena smirks, clinking her glass of wine against Kara’s. “But I just might be better in the fine arts of morphology and English. If you want to, <em>geniuser genius</em>, would you like to visit my lab sometime, so we can talk science like the two nerds we are? I promise I will refine your English abilities.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a second date to me.” Kara grins widely. “Perfect, just let me know when, I know you must be busy all the time, now that you’re the CEO of a company.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can always make time for you, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara just happily shoves more food into her mouth in answer, and Lena’s sure she’s a goner when she finds Kara’s stuffed cheeks adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“The truth is that everything here is about hiding my identity, which meant I can’t show others how smart I am. I haven’t even shown my sister, and I don’t think anyone else should know…”</p><p> </p><p>Lena was confused at the statement. Why was she telling her then?</p><p> </p><p>“But, you get me, and you wouldn’t judge me, because you’re also smarter than everyone around you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena feels warmth all over her body at Kara’s words. She’s blushing, because this is not the first time someone has acknowledged how smart she is, but Kara’s the kindest, and the only one who understands her.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so ironic, how it’s been only two days for Kara and Lena, but she doesn’t mind how scared she is of everything going to shit. Kara makes her feel actually liked, cherished, and so interesting like never before. Lena can’t help but lean in this time, after Kara swallows, and kisses the bittersweet orange sauce off her lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara thinks she’s made a mistake when she asks Lena about herself.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not really a mistake, but Lena’s eyes are very telling, and she notices her slightly panic at the fact that Kara asked her about something as simple as what was her childhood favorite game.</p><p> </p><p>But Lena replies with confidence after a slow few seconds pass.</p><p> </p><p>“Chess, actually.” She admits. “I… The first day I was adopted in the Luthor Manor, Lex was playing, and he told me to sit in from of him, and join him.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena checked Kara’s face, looking for disgust, or distrust, but all she found were two curious eyes staring at her, encouraging her to continue her story.</p><p> </p><p>So she did.</p><p> </p><p>“He taught me how to play, and I actually beat him. I remember I’ve won every single chess match since then, even against him. Not that he would care to admit, of course.” Lena huffs sarcastically. “But it gave me enough trophies, recognition and truth be told, it’s fun to me. Can’t say it’s the same for many, but-“</p><p> </p><p>“Can you teach me so we can play?” Kara asks, too eagerly, and Lena snaps out of it.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered a bunch of childhood traumas, spoke about her crazy brother with the cousin of the man Lex tried to kill, and she felt eager to learn chess instead, because it makes Lena happy, and focused on that.</p><p> </p><p>“God, what lab were you made in?” Lena mumbles to herself, too stupid to remember Kara has super-hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Kara chuckles next to her, grinning. “I mean… We were made inside a Matrix back there on Krypton, a gigantic artificial womb in which each one of us gets genetically engineered by our parents, and created for a purpose in society. So, I’d say, Miss Luthor, I was indeed created in a lab…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god, she better not say it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It seems I was created to fit your own fantasies then.” Kara sassily (And smugly) points out, smirking wide and proud.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just can’t help but feel many things at once. Curiosity for Krypton and their technology, amazed by the fact that Kara was indeed created in a lab, or just turned on because Kara being so smug is somehow attractive and her clit is being a kinky bitch about it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what?” Lena rasps. “You’re going to learn Chess, and I’m going to beat you in 5 moves or less to wipe that smug smirk off your face.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena expected all kinds of replies for that, except:</p><p> </p><p>“You look <em>really</em> hot when you’re so determined like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena can’t focus after that comment, but she takes the Chess game out of the box and teaches Kara how to play anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, shall we begin?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara dramatically shakes hands with Lena before they start.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara lost, <em>massively</em>.</p><p> </p><p>In her defense, she is indeed a genius, but it was impossible to focus on the game.</p><p> </p><p>Kara can’t stop staring at Lena’s chest, and even if she was using her super speed to avoid Lena from noticing, it was obvious her blush was caused by something and Lena silently enjoyed seeing her flustered.</p><p> </p><p>It might be the neckline, Lena thought. But she couldn’t quite grasp when Kara was even looking, so she just enjoys seeing all of the chess pieces fall one by one until the alien loses again.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so not fair.” Kara whines after Lena declares checkmate for the sixth time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Lena’s eyebrow raises. “I think it’s quite fair, you see. Did you really pay attention in class when you were on Krypton, Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we didn’t have chess, but other more complex games similar to them. But, I-I will show you, I can win.” Kara sits up, straighter and determined. “One more round, please?”</p><p> </p><p>God, she’s rolling up her sleeves and giving Lena her pouty eyes and she can’t quite contain biting her bottom lip at the scene, so Lena just nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then, geniuser genius.” She purrs, flirtatiously leaning into Kara. “Would you like to fix the pieces again?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s shaky hands move quickly, and Lena blinks before the chessboard is ordered properly once more.</p><p> </p><p>Lena finds it a good enough excuse to thank her with a peck on her cheek, and feels satisfied once she sees Kara’s face go even redder.</p><p> </p><p>And Kara tries.</p><p> </p><p>She really does.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sees a progress, since the alien doesn’t lose as quickly now, so she decides on letting her know a few things here and there from her past.</p><p> </p><p>Kara listens carefully as Lena talks about Ireland, her adoption and how her accent had stayed with her to never leave as soon as Lillian had sent her to a boarding school in the same country when she was a teen.</p><p> </p><p>“You were younger than most girls there, weren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nods, moving her pawn. “Yes. I was two years earlier than everyone else, which made it harder for me to have friends, but I’m thankful my friend Andrea and I could find each other, she’s been amazing and that’s good enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara uses her free hand to hold Lena’s. “It’s hard, I know that too. Rao knows it was horrible as soon as I arrived here too, and my sister, adoptive sister, she got bullied over having a weirdo like me following her around.”</p><p> </p><p>Damn.</p><p> </p><p>“You were adopted?” Lena inquires, curiously, and Kara shows her a small yet handsome smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I was. I didn’t arrive here when I was little, I was 13 years old already. My cousin was sent here at the same time I was, but my pod got stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena sees a bit of pain in Kara’s expression, and notices how she adverts her eyes to an empty space in the room.</p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing that Lena can say to explain why she leaned in, knocking over the chess pieces and hugging Kara tight.</p><p> </p><p>She hides her face in the crook of the hero’s neck, and the super is taken aback by the sudden PDA. But she would never refuse a hug, especially not from the woman in front of her, so she hugs her back.</p><p> </p><p>Only Alex gets to be someone Kara can talk about and hear her open herself about these things, but it came easy with Lena, wanting to let her know she wasn’t alone, that she could understand how she felt when she was younger and new to a family.</p><p> </p><p>“Why wasn’t he with you when you arrived? Why let you get adopted by humans? Couldn’t he take care of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara simply shrugs. “It took me a while for me to be able to forgive him about it, but he didn’t care for me, or visit regularly. I didn’t feel it was fair, since I was sent here to take care of him, since he was a baby and I was 13. But, I arrived here and he was a grown man, while I was the one needing to be taken care of. And instead of caring for me, he had left me with humans whom I had never met before. I guess, trying to understand him after so many years, I think that he wanted to protect me from the people going after him for being Superman. But it was hard, forgiving him about this. I was learning languages as if it was nothing, but struggling with social interactions and idioms, and having no friends. And he’s my only living family member, who I barely even talked to after all these years. If there was anyone who could’ve helped me be a better human quick, it was him. But, thankfully, after a while, things slowly worked out for me at home, and with Alex. I found my own friends, and well, I think things did work out for you too, didn’t they? Your brother’s in jail, you’re the CEO of the company, you’re making it a force of good, and you’re here on a date with a Super, which says enough of your views on aliens.” Kara playfully winks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles up at her, raising from her neck, but not letting go from the prolonged hug, and giggles. “Well, being with you right now does make me feel really lucky. The truth is…”</p><p> </p><p>Lena inhales carefully, building up courage to say something, to open up.</p><p> </p><p>“The truth is that I’m not really good with relationships” is what comes out, and she’s happy to know it’s the easiest way to begin explaining her feelings. “I have trouble trusting others, after Lex, Lillian, and other betrayals I’ve suffered, I just have a hard time making friends. The ones I have are scarce, but with you, right here…”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at her expectative.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel like I deserve to be alone anymore. That I’m more than just the shadow of a monster. That you see me for me, and…” Lena sighs out, looking down. "God, I must sound so miserable-“</p><p> </p><p>Soft, plump lips press against hers, and Lena sobs, her eyes closing quickly at the feeling. Kara doesn’t say anything, just kisses Lena, carefully guiding her face towards a better, deeper angle.</p><p> </p><p>They’re closer, if it was even possible, and Kara pulls back a little, softly murmuring words against Lena’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You deserve everything, you deserve it all, Lena…”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Why is Kara so perfect?</p><p> </p><p>“I want to know you.” Kara mumbles against her lips. “So just be you, pretty please?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena can’t help it, and she feels tears fall down her face. She feels gross, needy, and over-emotional, but Kara doesn’t stop kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara continues ravishing her, pressing herself more against Lena, and the chess pieces between them are now on the floor, just like them. Kara has suddenly raised onto her knees, while Lena’s still sitting, but their lips are sealed nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Lena groans, because fuck it, she snakes her arms around Kara to pull her closer and she ends up falling back, with Kara on top of her, but they don’t stop twisting their tongues. Kara finds that moment as a chance to hold herself up with her forearms on each side of Lena, while the rest of her body weight fell on top of the girl under her.</p><p> </p><p>Under her, Lena moans in delight at the warm body against her, and wraps her legs around Kara’s waist to feel her even closer. It earns her a low whine from the alien, whose hands tentatively go down and slowly, really slowly, caress her sides.</p><p> </p><p>Lena knows why, or at least imagines that yes, she might want to touch more, but is too shy to do it without permission. So Lena grabs Kara’s hand and guides it until it’s above her right breast, and she can feel her hand shaking slightly before she squeezes firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara did not expect that to cause Lena to lean into her, but apparently she likes it. And the soft fullness of her breast feel so good that Kara pulls back from their kiss, now pressing her tongue against Lena’s neck while her other hand cups her other breast.</p><p> </p><p>Kara realizes what might be causing this reaction when she feels Lena’s nipples stiffen, and she realizes she must’ve been caressing them indirectly through the shirt and the soft lacy bra she could feel against her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fuck, take my shirt off.” Lena gasps, at the feeling of Kara biting her neck, and her hands squeezing her breasts gently.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nibbles on her neck at her words, just barely, but it’s enough to make Lena buck her hips hard and press herself against Kara’s lower abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was soaked. Kara felt it and let out a groan at the hot, wet spot pressing against her abdomen, not daring to stop her mannerisms on Lena’s skin. Instead Kara grabs the shirt and rips it apart, and she can <em>feel</em> how the strength display affects Lena.</p><p> </p><p>When Kara saw what was underneath it, Kara was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, Lena, Lena” Kara repeats, like a prayer, lips nibbling on her chest as she pants heavily, her hips meeting Lena’s in a slow grind. “C-Can I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, touch me.” Lena whimpers, because fuck, she’s desperate, but she doesn’t care. Not when she has Kara’s abs of steel grinding against her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of them actually doing this was turning Lena on too much. Kara made her feel so wanted, so cherished, and so fucking wet.</p><p> </p><p>She might need to throw her underwear away after this, but it’d be worth every dollar.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when she feels it, Kara’s quick hands unclasping her bra and then taking it off, throwing it away and the expression on her face when she focuses on Lena’s bare chest, Kara can’t hide.</p><p> </p><p>She’s in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s lips are parted, she’s honest to god drooling and her hips against Lena begin to move faster, harder against her. Lena’s unable to contain a deep moan when it happens, but not even a second later, Kara dives in licks tentatively against Lena’s hardened left nipple.</p><p> </p><p>She’s eager after that, because Lena’s moans are constant and Kara loves how her soft skin feels under her tongue. She’s so stupidly turned on that she has forgotten everything she <em>researched</em> about lesbian sex online just in case anything happened.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Kara’s lips want more, but she’s too afraid to ask, to do it herself.</p><p> </p><p>Lena maybe felt her doubting in her spot, or maybe it’s because Kara stopped, but she’s panting against Kara’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Take my shorts off?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s hips buck in reflex after Lena so seductively (whines) says it, and she hums a yes that comes out like a whimper. But the super just outright loses it when Lena unbuttons it and guides her hand.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so fucking hot.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s skin feels like she’s on fire, and Kara’s moaning Lena’s name when her fingers reach her cunt. She’s shaking, and Kara tentatively presses her fingers against Lena’s center, her underwear still in the way.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it’s like it’s not even there with how much wetness is leaking through.</p><p> </p><p>Kara removes her shorts and panties in one pull, with shaky hands that get the job done nonetheless. Lena chooses to spread her legs afterwards, face blushing hard.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Kara was staring too much, but Lena… She was spread under her, completely naked, wet and flustered. Kara couldn’t help but lean back and lay between them, just making sure she sees her cunt up close.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Can I kiss you here?” she asks, shyly using her thumbs to hold Lena’s thighs spread wide open.</p><p> </p><p>She rubs soothing circles in her inner thighs, and Lena squirms, lets out a soft moan, sounding too hot for Kara’s sake. “I want you to.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, if that doesn’t get Kara going.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Can you guide me?” Kara asks, shyly. “It’s m’first time with a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Lena moans again, and nods her head eagerly, because this sounds way too hot to be true. “Get undressed and come back here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara does as she was told to, taking the buttons of her shirt off until it’s open, and as she yanks it off and throws it away, Lena mumbles a “goddamn” under her lips that she hears.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s apparently enjoying the view, as far as the black of her dilated pupils go. So Kara stands up and removes her jeans ungracefully, until it’s only her underwear.</p><p> </p><p>But soon enough, Lena says “take those off too.”</p><p> </p><p>It sounds raspy, low, which tells Kara she must be turned on by her, and that gives her a confidence boost. She takes the bra and panties off, before joining Lena again, eyeing the wet and glistening hole before her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara tries kissing Lena’s inner thighs, wet and sucking after each one. It’s when she feels Lena’s hands go through her hair as she whines softly.</p><p> </p><p>Lena hums in approval.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your tongue, darling.” Lena purrs, pulling Kara’s head closer to her cunt. “To do it right, just listen to my reaction- fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t even let Lena finish her sentence when she did just that, licking between her folds with a slow, firm movement that reached her clit. She felt Lena get wetter right against her tongue and jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Lena even bucked her hips to follow Kara’s face, moaning lewdly, almost pornographically. “Fuck, don’t stop.” She pants. “Do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara made sure hare hands were holding Lena’s hips to hold her in her spot, which earned her a grunt of disapproval from the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” Kara mumbles against her cunt, which she’s licking eagerly. “Wanna m’ke you cum like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Then she’s using her tongue to fuck Lena with vigor, albeit a little clumsily, and Lena’s bucking her hips as she groans in ecstasy, to no use, since Kara doesn’t stop holding her in her spot. It’s as frustrating as it is exciting, but she loves the feeling of her being so eagerly fucked like now.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s clearly horny as hell, eyeing every single movement of her body. Lena’s squirming back, and loud mouth were driving her nuts, but she just wanted to make her come. The last thing on her mind was her own pleasure, because she was pretty much getting off just hearing her go crazy.</p><p> </p><p>It’s slowly building up, and Lena’s walls are clenching against Kara’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Kara. M-My…” Lena groans as Kara’s tongue hits her spot again. “My clit, baby, fuck my cunt and touch it” She encourages. “Wanna come all over you”</p><p> </p><p>Kara moans against her and Lena loses it, whimpering loudly at the hot feeling of her tongue moving at an inhuman pace (which had to be super-speed, it had to be).</p><p> </p><p>She presses her thumb against her clit as requested, and begins moving it in soft yet firm circles that, along with her tongue, manage to push Lena over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Kara chooses to let her hips go then, and Lena immediately fucks her face, rides it with needy, loud moans leaving her lips, wetness probably dripping down Kara’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Lena clenches hard against her tongue and comes, loudly. She keeps on riding Kara’s face but her hips are stuttering, unevenly moving while her legs shake too.</p><p> </p><p>Lena moans softly as Kara pulls her tongue out, and goes up, not even caring to wipe her wetness off her jaw and just lies on top of her still panting… girlfriend? Date? Who knows?</p><p> </p><p>Lena immediately snakes her legs around her waist and fucking kisses her own cum off Kara’s face as if it’s nothing, and Kara loses it, bucking her hips and moaning loudly at how her cunt presses against Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Did I do well?” She shyly asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena simply grins, using her lips to kiss away her doubts. “You did perfectly, I swear I hadn’t come that hard in ages.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s blushing, too shy to show how proud of herself she feels, but she kisses Lena again, more eager this time, and Lena whines hotly against her ear after Kara bucks her hips again. She feels the scorching wetness coming out of Kara and she can’t help but want to make her cum, badly.</p><p> </p><p>“God, honey, get of me and let me do you. You’re so fucking wet.” Lena whispers, and Kara whines softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know.” She pouts. “Might be too much for you. M’strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Lena’s clearly ready to go again, if the way her hips buck are a clue. “Kara, just keep grinding against me, then, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s looking deep into her eyes then, and Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, open your legs for me, darling.” She commands, and Kara eagerly listens. It’s nothing at first, but suddenly Lena bucks her hips against hers and-</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Kara moans, hands clutching the mattress, trying to be careful not to hurt Lena. “O-Oh shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep going.” Lena groans, legs spreading more and hips bucking just right so that she’s in the perfect angle. “Come all over me, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara can’t focus, only dares to move her hips the same way while Lena clutches at her back, moaning loud enough for Kara to know she’s gonna come again soon.</p><p> </p><p>But the only thing Kara can think of is the hot, slippery mess that they’re smearing all over each other. She groans and there’s a noise suddenly, so she looks away from Lena and sees the pillows under her hands have turned to dust. But she’s not going to stop, oh no.</p><p> </p><p>She’s gonna come really hard, and it amazes Kara, because she was rarely so vocal and responsive. Lena had no issues making her this messy and wet, and Kara couldn’t begin to think how much pleasure she could feel if there were power dampeners around. Lena’s mouth could destroy her, ruin her for anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Lena then moves her hips in just the right angle and everything clicks, Kara’s spamming hard and shaking, groaning against her ear because her clit was directly touching Lena’s and she’s coming.</p><p> </p><p>Lena bucks her hips so quick after that, reaching for another peak herself until seconds later, she comes along with Kara.</p><p> </p><p>They’re panting, too out of breath to even speak. Worn out, sweaty, messy.</p><p> </p><p>Kara tries to move her hand and feels wood against her palm, which should have taken her out of her trance, but she opened her eyes and saw Lena, shining and tiredly panting under her, that she just giggles, pressing soft kisses against her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Lena mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Kara nibbles on her ear now, making her giggle. “We might need to pay the hotel back since I kind of… broke the bed?”</p><p> </p><p>She expected Lena to be angry, to tell her she should control her powers but, Lena had other plans.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kara. If you’re going to fuck me like that every time, I’ll spend my entire fortune paying for beds.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s blushing madly, but she leans in and kisses Lena long, and tender.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, she pulls back and then, Lena’s the one looking shy, nervous and fidgety.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Your still here.” She whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am.” Kara earnestly replies. “Why would I leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks away, unable to say anything in her defense, but she’s just so stupidly happy and fucked out, that all she can do is lean in and kiss Kara some more.</p><p> </p><p>“I was scared that you’d just freak out and leave but…” Lena bites her bottom lip, legs still around Kara’s torso. “I’m glad you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena.” Kara mumbles against her lips. “You have no idea how into you I am. I don’t want to be away from you, or make this the last time I see you. I just want to kiss you, and have more dates, and… maybe, if you want to, be your… you know… girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I mean we don’t have to make anything official yet, I just want to get to know you!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a rambler, and a cute one at that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that just because I said it, I know you must think I’m clingy-“</p><p> </p><p>Lena kisses her deep to shut her up.</p><p> </p><p>When she pulls back, Kara’s confusedly smiling, and Lena giggles. “I was so worried you wouldn’t want more than one night with me, Kara. No, darling, of course I don’t want you just for one date… Kara, don’t you see it? You’re you. I am scared shitless of fucking it up with you and accidentally having you as my nemesis or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“As your hypothetical nemesis, I think way too much about licking chocolate off your boobs for us to stay enemies.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena opened her mouth to reply, but all she could do was laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s glad she could lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just…” Lena continues. “Scared, I guess. I want you to know me, but I take some time opening up and I was terrified that maybe you would feel like… I don’t know, I don’t say enough? God, you share with me so openly, I feel kind of guilty that I can’t do it at your same pace, and- I was wondering if maybe, that was going to scare you off, or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s the rambler now?” Kara jokes, leaning in for another kiss. “Lena, baby girl, you’ll have me here with you, even if you share yourself at turtle speed, okay? I won’t push you to a spot you don’t feel comfortable in. It’s okay if it takes you 3, 5, 10 dates for you to share some things. Maybe months? Years? All I know is that you’re worth it. I would wait all you need, because I just like you that much.”</p><p> </p><p>And maybe, after a lot of kissing, Lena slept like a baby, against the warmest body she’s ever cuddled. Maybe she even woke up too late to even reach her morning meeting with her staff. </p><p> </p><p>But it’s alright, because Supergirl’s waking her up with kisses, some pastries from France, and coffee, and she feels her chest tighten at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>So she calls Jess and warns her she’s going to be late, while kissing Kara in bed some more.</p><p> </p><p>And even Kara’s worriedly ranting about Cat Grant firing her, Lena simply stops her and says:</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll handle Cat Grant.”</p><p> </p><p>And then, Kara doesn’t leave for work until 9:30 am. Not before dropping Lena off at L-Corp, 5 minutes before her next meeting begins. She’s radiant, and wears a scarf to hide her hickeys even if it’s not that cold outside.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, it’s going well.</p><p> </p><p>And they’re happy.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe, just maybe, Lena laughs too much when her phone beeps, reminding her of googling about the paramedic and Reddit, and she finds Kara’s post.</p><p> </p><p>God, they’re both useless.</p><p> </p><p>But she asks Jess to order a Nutella jar anyhow, without much explanation, and browses on Victoria’s Secret underwear for the entire afternoon between breaks. Then she texts Kara a picture of the jar, and Supergirl crashes into a building after reading the caption.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Luthor and a Super</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in a sub-reddit far, far away…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>↕2987 [M20] my first day as a Chinese take-out delivery guy and my first client was Supergirl! (And she wasn’t alone!)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So it’s my first delivery and I’m trying to do my best, so I’m sent to this really, really high class hotel that I won’t name, and the order is truly expensive. It’s like 220$ in Chinese take-out, so I have my hands full of heavy bags.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When I tell you I almost died the moment the door opened and Supergirl was behind the door!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She was there, in her hero suit, and she wasn’t alone. She told me “Hey there” and I wanted to DIE because she’s so hot, even hotter up-close but when I said ‘Hi’ back at her, she’s suddenly making space for someone to come in and a ridiculously pretty girl with black hair comes into view with 300$ in cash as if it’s nothing, whispering that I should keep the change.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m shaking at this point, and then Supergirl is shocked by it too, because she addresses the woman as “Lena” and says “you did not!” so the girl smirks at Supergirl and says “yes I did.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>At this point, I say ‘thank you ma’am… Supergirl.’ And wish them both a good night. Then the black haired woman hands me the money, and says the softest ‘thank you’ before it’s my chance to leave. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After that exchange, I realized the girl’s face looked too familiar, and suddenly it clicks. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She’s Lena LUTHOR. I recognized her from the news the other day!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When I tell y’all that I was shocked, it’s me toning it down. I’m just glad National City has two powerful women having Chinese take-out together instead of trying to kill each other, like Metropolis. I hope it stays that way!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">This post has been cross-posted 194 times!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lena’s trying to focus her day in anything that doesn’t involve Supergirl, and failing <em>massively</em> at it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a day she’s doing a press conference about L-Corp, and Kara’s told her about the risks she’s taking since the renaming of the company incident. Still, after a small argument about personal safety and the chances of Lex Luthor sending his goons after her, Lena accepts it. She wants everything to go well, but Kara, helpful as always, asks her to double in security just in case they try something <em>funny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>… Which ends up with Lena tripling the amount of bodyguards she hires, as well as Kara offering herself to be close to the place, to be sure that Lena’s alright. Lena even guards her building just in case.</p><p> </p><p>It’s awfully terrifying, as well as warming to know that Kara cared so much for her, because Lena knows her brother and his hatred for aliens. She wondered if, by seeing Lena next to Supergirl, it’d trigger something in him to do something rash. He was a Luthor after all, and Lord knows if he still has access to Kryptonite or not. But her heart swells at the thought of Kara wanting to be there and keep her safe anyhow.</p><p> </p><p>It’s after that thought that Lena realizes how lucky she is, since it’s been a week after meeting Supergirl, and she’s already got the hero supporting her, and giving her hope for a better future at her company.</p><p> </p><p>She also slept with her <em>twice</em> last night, but who’s counting?</p><p> </p><p>Still, deep within her, she’s sure that, knowing Kara’s one weakness is Kryptonite, the scientist in her wants to help her shield the radiation for her somehow. The subject should be something hard to talk about with Kara, but maybe, in the future, they might be able to work together to create some sort of shield. She’s told Jess to arrange the paperwork they got left for the day, and instead, Lena finds herself taking notes, doing calculations, and designs based on Lex’s information about Kryptonite.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind runs wild at the thought of how she’d like to see Supergirl wear, but that’s a secret she keeps to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She just wants to be able to protect Kara too, somehow.</p><p> </p><p>At the press conference, Lena notices all the reporters present, the public as well, yet no sign of Kara. She’s looking around, holding tight to her beige coat when she spots her levitating.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sends her a wave from high above the stage, and Lena takes it as her cue. She smiles back at the hero and waves from the ground. Lena doesn’t notice there’s cameras pointing at Supergirl and her now, catching the moment when they smile and wave at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the careful steps up on the stage, Lena waits for the reporters to organize themselves, and removes her coat. Under, there’s a pretty deep sea shirt that shows a little bit of neckline, and a pretty golden necklace adorns her… well, neck. She turns to the audience. Then, she begins speaking.</p><p> </p><p>It’s all going well, there’s everyone paying attention to her speech, even if there’s always a judgmental gaze on some people. But then, when she’s done, Kara decides to land next to her, and the reporters go nuts at the look exchange.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Supergirl!”</em> Lena finds herself exclaiming, smiling wide. It’s heard through the microphone, at the same time that the reporters immediately start taking pictures of them. They’re asking a bunch of questions, but Lena’s tuned them out to focus on Kara, who stands next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is in her classic pose, and then she walks up to Lena in a dramatic fashion that has everyone guessing what she’ll do.</p><p> </p><p>Even Lena’s confused.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Kara speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to support you, Lena Luthor.” Supergirl says, loud enough for everyone to hear. “I want our families to have a fresh start, I’m here to show everyone that you and I can create a better world, by working together. <em>A Super… and a Luthor.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s too shocked to realize that everyone’s taking pictures and asking questions like crazy, but all Lena can focus on is on Kara’s extended hand, which she immediately takes with a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s such an amazing being.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s aware that maybe Kara’s taking the focus away from the company rename, and making it all about Supergirl showing her support, that she knows it’s a move to help Lena gain the public’s trust. And it’s totally a crazy idea for Kara to make a public statement like that, knowing how shit goes all the time, but right now, at this moment, Kara’s someone she’d <em>definitely</em> want to kiss, cameras or not.</p><p> </p><p>She settled for a handshake that made everyone around them whisper, others clap, and there was also yelling, both from excited people and others who were only saying insults.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the way Kara was smiling at her and making a public declaration like<em> that </em>made her so delighted. It was a pure demonstration of trust, and Lena was speechless for a moment before gaining confidence again.</p><p> </p><p>She smirks at Supergirl, too flirty to be thought of as decent.</p><p> </p><p>“A Super, and a Luthor, indeed. Let’s leave the fighting and the name-calling to the <em>men</em> in our families, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps she sounded too flirty, or maybe it was her body language and slight shoulder move, but Supergirl managed to blush on National TV while grinning wide, and it was priceless.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we shall.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck, this was going to be a long day. </em>Kara thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The internet proves itself to be an<em> incredible </em>source of fun for a lot of people.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the thought Lena has when the TV shuts off and she checks on her social media.</p><p> </p><p>… And apparently, <em>#SuperCorp</em> is trending on Twitter, Reddit and Instagram, because both of them are being ‘shipped’ by <em>‘the gays’, </em>their supporters and the some straights alike. She’s giving them a 10/10 for ship name creativity.</p><p> </p><p>Shipping, according to her Google search, is when people view two people cute together in a, usually, romantic way, so she wonders why it is. And she’s met with the hashtag on Twitter.</p><p> </p><p>When she clicks on the hashtag, the amount of people showing gifs of Supergirl were telling in the <em>‘why’.</em></p><p> </p><p>First, there were gifs of Supergirl blushing as soon as Lena’s smirking at her, and everyone’s making all kinds of jokes about it. Then, she finds people making compilations of Kara taking looks at her chest, and boob jokes are all over the place. At last, there’s also a group of people kindly pointing out that Lena was flirting openly with Supergirl on National TV, and that she was a hero for all the lesbians after making Supergirl stare at her big boobs.</p><p> </p><p>There’s also, of course, a small video of her noticing Supergirl in the air before the press conference began, just before Lena raises her gaze and gives heart eyes to Supergirl while waving at her, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>So, basically, the internet is <em>very</em> okay with them <em>‘working’</em> together, even if there’s a few homophobes here and there.</p><p> </p><p>She just hopes that Kara isn’t in any trouble because of this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Lena Luthor’s left tiddy</span></strong> | 10 minutes ago</p><p>@halseysbitch</p><p>            Bro I didn’t know I needed Supergirl blushing while seeing a hot chick with big tits such as Lena Luthor flirt with her on National TV,                 but I need more</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Supercorp Official Stan Account</span></strong> | 9 minutes ago</p><p>@wynonnafckme</p><p>            I now baptize Lena Luthor as the Hot Business Scorpio Badass Bitch</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">2 cool 4 u </span></strong>| 11 minutes ago</p><p>@bigclitenergy</p><p>            <strong>@lenaluthorofficial</strong> I’m just a hole, ma’am</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Ariana Small</span></strong> | 8 minutes ago</p><p>@godisasuper</p><p>            lmao cant believe all I needed to make Supergirl weak was to flash her my titties im wheezing</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">#FreeKe$ha</span></strong> | 10 minutes ago</p><p>@andy_666</p><p>            Supergirl could fuck me using a strap-on until I’m split in half and I’d be like thank you daddy do it again like omg Lena Luthor you                  lucky bastard</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Ackerman cum dumpster</span></strong> | 9 minutes ago</p><p>@mikasaswife</p><p>            Lena Luthor and Supergirl embarrassed the men in their families in seconds by flirting on National TV instead of being enemies istg                  women are the best thing to ever happen in history EVER</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Not Hannah Montana</span></strong> | 11 minutes ago</p><p>@queereyeam</p><p>            Supercorp would be the most powerful couple to ever exist I mean bitch they have it all like???? money! brains! power! muscles!                        hotness! BDE! Go save the world while looking cute queens</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Valle Girl </span></strong>| 9 minutes ago</p><p>@Valle_Girl</p><p>            Can yall imagine Superman just taunting Lex Luthor like ‘whatevr dude my cousin fucked your sister lmaooo’ and Lex outraged about               it?!?! N-E-E-D</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Officer Haught choke me</span></strong> | 12 minutes ago</p><p>@isellempanadas</p><p>            Lena Luthor is a tru hero like thnk u so much honey lesbians haven’t been this happy since Delphine was found alive in Orphan Black</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Jazzfordshire</span></strong> | 11 minutes ago</p><p>@jazzfordshire</p><p>            Just posted my first supercorp fanfic ever in honor of the gays</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Pizzasexual</span></strong> | 10 minutes ago</p><p>@nokiatiddies</p><p>            Supergirl looks like she wants to take Lena Luthor against a wall and just go bwlrwbrlwbrlwbrlwrbwlrbwr on them tiddies and honestly              same</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">My fav dessert is Cremé d’ la meow meow</span></strong> | 8 minutes ago</p><p>@Neanderthaldyke</p><p>            Okay who wrote that 25k word supercorp smut fanfic in ao3 in less than 5 hours with straps praise kinks and anal play</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Quynh</span></strong> | 9 minutes ago</p><p>@quynh</p><p>           FCK THEYR E SO CUTE I SHIP IT CAN THEY KISS</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">BiFelicia</span></strong> | 10 minutes ago</p><p>@bifelicia</p><p>            Supercorp is like the biggest power couple to ever exist and I don’t just say that because I think Lena Luthor looks like a total power                 bottom that my thirsty ass wants to smash into oblivion</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The DEO is on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Kara feels like everyone angry at her. Firstly Alex, then J’onn and of course, other agents who weren’t directly saying anything, but whose faces said enough.</p><p> </p><p>They still don’t know that Lena knows her secret identity, and she doesn’t plan on telling them that Lena bought a Nutella jar for Kara to lick it off her tits three days ago either. There’s a raw need for freedom coming from within her, since the moment she was finally able to be with her cousin, elbow to elbow, fighting crime, the DEO kept on pushing her into almost a soldier instead of a being.</p><p> </p><p>They’re throwing a hissy fit about it all and Kara’s angry. They have given her no money reward, and have pretty much ordered her around like crazy since day one. Kara wants to help humanity, of that there is no doubt (without the need of a money reward as well), but the fact is that Kara knows how much the DEO abuses and mistreats aliens since the beginning. She never truly forgave them for using kryptonite on her instead of turning her in by asking nicely, which said enough about their methods. They attacked the Bad aliens, of course, but it doesn’t sit right with her that they’re so secretive and shady about it. And now that Lena is here, they want to treat her as if she’s some sort of terrorist.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is sure that she’s not like Lex, but the DEO, weak and distrustful as usual, wants to blame Kara on the threat from Lena Luthor that doesn’t even exist.</p><p> </p><p>Kara knows she’s a powerful being, with intelligence beyond their ability to understand. She’s strong, and wise. She can tell when someone lies using her powers, and can turn to goo said person in less than a second. But she’s better than that, and she sees hope, compassion, empathy, and a bright future for humanity. She wants to fucking help.</p><p> </p><p>So when she’s called in with accusation and distrust, inside a room where Alex and J’onn are ready to grill her, she just sits there in silence, cross-armed and watching them intently. She’s happy J’onn can’t fucking read her mind, because duh, why would anyone think that the powerful Martian could breach her mind? She’s a Kryptonian, not a regular human being. Being under the yellow sun solar system protects her!</p><p> </p><p>Because then he’d know, for real, how done she actually is of working with them.</p><p> </p><p>She’s aware of how Clark, Kal-El feels about it. He’s sure of it, that as long as the DEO has kryptonite weapons and kryptonite itself, he refuses to work with them.</p><p> </p><p>She’s beginning to understand the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Alex goes in first, saying how much she’s putting people in danger by supporting Lena Luthor, and J’onn is saying how she can’t act on her own and put so many people at risk by acting the way she is. It’s the same thing she had expected of them once she made her decision to support Lena publicly, so she was prepared for it, but the silence she’s giving them is making them even angrier.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara!” Alex calls, standing in front of her, agitated from her outburst. “Can’t you understand what we’re saying? You can’t just sit there and say nothing!”</p><p> </p><p><em>She shouldn’t</em>. She can. There’s a distinction.</p><p> </p><p>She knows Kal-El is outside listening to the whole thing, and she’s also a bit pissed at J’onn for not being even kind enough to let her have fun at being a hero next to her cousin. It’s like she can’t have fun, or enjoy herself. She can see him being an angry piece of shit about finally having her cousin close and now she wants to mess with Lena?</p><p> </p><p>But fuck! They don’t understand! Lena makes her feel so normal, so human, like she belongs on Earth. She doesn’t have to hide that she’s smart, or that she’s an alien, and the best part? She’s pretty sure that if there’s anyone that Kara knows who could help this world become the greatest thing ever, it’s Lena Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t believe Kara? Well, try talking to her about science, biology, chemistry, and physics while keeping up her pace and then hit her back.</p><p> </p><p>You won’t keep up.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know if she was her girlfriend yet, but oh boy, did she want to be.</p><p> </p><p>Still, right now, in front of J’onn and Alex, all Kara can do is get up and look at them, raising her chin in pride.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about your words. Excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s out of the DEO in a quick flash, dropping her intercom, and she makes sure to move fast enough no one to see where she’s going.</p><p> </p><p>Just when she’s flying away, there’s a blur next to her, and it’s Kal, concerned. They fly for a while until they reach a lonely rooftop in an abandoned building, outside the city borders. They land there at the same time. He’s not saying anything, but Kara can feel he’s got something to say too, and she sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Kal, I know you don’t trust Lena, but-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kara.” He interrupts. “I’m not here to scold you like they did back there.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks up at him, angry still, but a bit calmer now. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be.” He murmurs, leaning onto the wall. “I’m not anyone to tell you how to think, or how to act, who to trust or who to date.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara blushes deep red. “Date? Pfft no!-”</p><p> </p><p>“I think there’s something I want to talk to you about, Kara.” He begins. Kara listens in silence. “I think I owe you an apology.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Kara. I should’ve been the one to care after you when you arrived here, and out of fear of getting you hurt, I preferred giving you away to live next to humans so you’d learn how to be like one. And amidst all of that, we’ve grown apart thanks to me not making time to be there for you. I’ve noticed it all, these past few months, how admirable you are and how much you can do. You’re stronger, faster, and you have so much more energy than I do. You have the emotional strength that I lack, and even more, you have lots of people caring for you, loving you, making sure you’re okay. I wasn’t there to see you grow up, or help you through it, and that’s not something I’m proud of.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t realize that she was crying in silence at his words until a few seconds in.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s why I regret not being there with you, being one of the many who makes sure you’re okay and safe. To give you advice when you need it. To help humanity next to my only living family member. I’ve been thinking about it all the time since… well, I found out that...” Superman smiles, and Kara’s eager to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Lois and I… We’re… We’re having a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Kal!” Kara can’t help but yell in happiness, hugging him tightly. “I’m so happy for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so, so happy. But that’s when I thought about it, all these days. I’ve realized how much I want you to be a part of my life, and of the mistakes I’ve made. You’re… you’re so brave, when you told me you were sent here to care for me after our planet died, and I still left you with the Danvers, thinking it was the best choice… Maybe it was, but I should’ve been more present in your life. Now that a baby is on the way and you’re here, I want you to be part of my life, Kara. And me being part of yours should be a nice touch too, I think. Lois said it was never too late for us to try and be a family once more, so I’m here, Kara, offering my sincere apology.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara can’t help but hold him tight, thankful for the kind words that came from him, because she’s wanted to hear them for so fucking long.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard, ever saying it out loud, but maybe Kal being close to her these days had helped them both get in touch with the unsaid words at the back of their throats.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy for you and Lois, Kal. I have so much to talk about with you! I… I understand you, how you feel. I’ve always… well, felt like I wanted to be part of your life, and wasn’t. I’d sit there, admiring you through the TV and seeing you be a hero and even if I was too scared of being one myself, I’d think you were also pretty brave too, for doing that for humanity. And yes, I did feel very frustrated and angry at you the first years being here on earth, always thinking how lost I was and confused about how human behavior works… And that you weren’t there with me. It’s made me miss you a lot, so having you here? It’s exhilarating. I’m just, still, glad that I was left in a loving family like the Danvers. That’s all thanks to you, since you chose them. And now here we are, and I’m ready to welcome you in, Kal. Let’s begin again, I forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kal taps Kara in the shoulder, smiling wide. “El Mayarah.”</p><p> </p><p>“El Mayarah.” Kara replies back, smiling wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I know I shouldn’t press…” Kal begins, and Kara rolls her eyes. “But I’m sorry about what happened back there at the DEO. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be sorry Kal.” She shrugs absentmindedly. “They’re not saying anything that I didn’t expect them to say the moment I spoke positively about Lena Luthor on TV. I just wished things were a bit fairer for her, or me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it.” He nods, listening to her with intent.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not like Lex, you know?” Kara bites her lip. “I know what you and Lex went through is different, he’s a psychopath and he lied to you for so long. My god, he tried to kill you more than five times! HE’s clearly out of his mind. But I can’t judge her for the mistakes he did, when I’m my own mother’s daughter, and I’m the niece of Astra and Non. You weren’t there when it all went down with our family members, but… It wasn’t nice, at all. But when you look at me, Kal, you don’t think I’m bad like they were. Right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kal nods, smiling to himself as he understands where she’s going.</p><p> </p><p>“So why would I think Lena is the same as Lex? She isn’t, at all. I can’t judge her like so. I’ve talked to her.” She confesses, eyes focused on the horizon. “She’s quite remarkable, even her toe nails are smart. And she’s trying to clean her name outside her horrible family members, just like I am. I’m trying to get to know her, and the more I know, the more I realize she’s someone who was hurt a lot in the past, and I don’t have to guess too hard to know. So when I talk to her, I feel… less alone, less lost in this whole mess. I feel understood.”</p><p> </p><p>“If there’s anyone who understands how you feel, it’s her, right?” Kal asks. “That’s why I get you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” He nods. “Although I don’t have anything against Lena Luthor right now, I was distrustful of her, like I told you that day, you know that. Now, she proved me wrong. But what makes me trust her is the fact that <em>you </em>trust her so vehemently, not her. I may not 100% think she’s good, just like I think about any other human being, but the truth is… you have hope in a better future for humanity, and so do I. And if you trust Lena will help us get there, then I trust you, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“That means a lot for me to hear from you.” Kara confesses. “I was just pretty angry back then, because I finally understood why you had your differences with government agencies and the way they treat us aliens. It’s kind of weird how after I met Lena Luthor, I feel safer next to her than inside the DEO. I just wish they didn’t want to control my actions so much, or make me distrust her or treat her as a villain. I wish… I wish I had the freedom to just yell that I think she’s great without them acting like I’m crazy about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kal is looking at her, proud and smiling wide. “I’m sure they’ll also be happy to have you back at the DEO if you ever change your mind. So… you want to talk to me about Lena?” He smiles, just enough to tease Kara, and she blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Talk about her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Let’s just say the internet and the media have been telling me that you and Lena were in an expensive hotel eating Chinese take-out a couple of days ago and that this morning, Lena Luthor flirted with you on National TV.” Kara’s all shades of red before Kal begins laughing in his spot. “It’s okay, really!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kal! This is embarrassing!” Kara squeals. “Wait, the internet knows we had a date and ate Chinese take-out?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said it was a date?” Kal grins mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I I didn’t…” She curses in kryptonian, and Kal laughs. “I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did.” Kal says, still laughing. “It’s fine, Kara, I’m not going to judge you. Hey, if she’s who you like and she treats you with anything but respect, go for it! I just hope this doesn’t raise any Super expectations because I am <em>NOT</em> going to make out with Lex.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara honest to god snorts and then they’re a laughing on the roof, in peace, and Kara feels happy.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I like her a lot.” Kara confesses, when the laughter dies down. “I want to give this a chance, you know? I’ve never… felt what it’s like to feel love, to care for someone like that, to want to protect them at all costs. It’s new and it’s scary but… I believe she’s worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kal must feel how awkward she feels after the confession, because he wants to lighten the mood. He taps her on the shoulder jokingly. “Simp.” He fake coughs, and Kara elbows him so hard in the stomach that Superman wheezes in his spot in pain. “Y-You stared at her chest in front of cameras, Kara!” He keeps on joking behind pained pants, and Kara begins laughing so hard it hurts.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I saw a video - Kara, you interacted with her for less than a minute and there’s a video compilation of you staring at her chest! It has to be a new record.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey, can you blame me? She’s stupidly gorgeous!”</p><p> </p><p>Clark simply shrugs. “Nothing I can say if I plan on knowing my child and staying alive, I’m a married potato.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives him a shove on his shoulder. “Who’s a simp now?”</p><p> </p><p><em>The last way I thought this day would be like, was to be laughing on a rooftop while Superman teased me about staring at Lena Luthor’s boobs on national TV. </em>Kara thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s 5 pm.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s fixing her hair, leaving it untied before grabbing a cute buttoned up shirt that fits her a bit too tight. It’s blue, just how she likes it, and well ironed. Kara leaves the last three buttons undone, for lesbian reasons, and puts on grey tight pants with a black belt. She finishes it up with a pair of black boots, puts her glasses on, and buttons up her sleeves in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>She looks fucking hot, but she’s missing something to give her… almost girlfriend Lena. She decides to go out of her apartment and buys a bag of donuts for her, as well as coffee, the way Lena likes it.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrives to L-Corp, there’s a swagger to her walk, maybe because Lena brought out confidence in Kara like never before, and she smiles wide at Jess.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Jess! Good afternoon! Is Miss Luthor free?” Kara asks, placing a latte in the girl’s desk with a smile. “Here’s one order of coffee and donuts for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers!” Jess replies, cheerful yet professional. “Miss Luthor is currently on a conference, she should be out in five minutes. It’s the last one of the day.” Jess, now kinder than before, replies with a small smile. “And thank you. How did you know I liked lattes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a guess.” Kara shrugs, sitting on the big couch as she waits for Lena. “I’ll wait, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s curiosity in Jess’s eyes but Kara just sits there making small talk until the conference room’s door opens. Then, Lena comes out, high heels and tight pencil skirt, red expensive blouse and cursing under her breath. She’s followed by a few men, looking gross and shady, nothing unusual, and she seems stressed.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Kara knows a good remedy for that.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s walking towards Jess’s desk when she notices Kara waiting in the couch. Kara gets up then, fixing her shirt and making sure she messes up her hair a bit for Lena, and it works. Lena’s eyes immediately roam through Kara’s whole body in hunger, pupils dilating, and Kara bites her lip because <em>shit, that’s so hot</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She smirks at Lena, and the CEO just looks at her like she’s a kale salad with shitty bottled dressing.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets up, somehow Jess no longer in the room, and offers her the bag of donuts and cup of coffee. “Miss Luthor, for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena just nods, licking her lips and grabbing them before directing herself towards Jess, kindly offering the rest of the day to go home early. Something clicks in her assistant because she eyes Kara intensely with a smirk before nodding and beginning to pick her stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Lena grabs her hand and pulls her inside her office while Jess begins to leave. As soon as Lena closes the door and locks it, they’re at it.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re going to be the death of me in those clothes.” Lena pants out, urgently pushing Kara to sit on the couch before sitting astride her lap, her skirt riding up to her hips. Kara grabs two handfuls of ass and leans in for a kiss that’s full of tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Lena grabs Kara’s hair by the nape, getting her fingers lost in golden curls while her hips grind against the Super. There’s a moan, and no one’s sure who let it out because both of them are too close to tell.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s pressing herself up to meet Lena’s hips and that’s when the CEO takes her moment to curse and say the filthiest of praises against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck, you get me so wet, just get over here.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s all but grabbing handfuls of her shirt and forcing it open, and Kara tries very hard to not rip Lena’s own clothes since they should be going to the mall. But with Lena’s tongue inside her mouth, she doesn’t really care for shopping now.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets up and forces Lena up with her, hands expertly removing her shirt and bra with super-speed, making Lena slightly dizzy. She forgets her complaint as soon as Kara’s behind her, cupping her breasts, her stiff nipples being thoroughly twisted the way she likes it.</p><p> </p><p>Lena outright whines in need and pulls Kara closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>For someone who wasn’t familiar with lesbian sex, Kara has learned tons in a few days, always eager to know what turns Lena on and off.</p><p> </p><p>Kara takes her out of her thoughts when she sits on the couch, while pulling Lena down with her, with Lena’s back against Kara’s torso. Lena’s ass is on full view on top of Kara’s lap, but Kara doesn’t go touch it. Then, Kara opens her legs wide with her hands pulling her thighs open and Lena’s spread wide against Kara on the couch, wet and needy.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a cold air reaching her, and she’s still got her panties on when one of Kara’s hands goes down and begins touching over the fabric, pressing her fingers tightly in circles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god.” Lena groans, her hips bucking in search for more friction, but Kara’s being stubborn about it. She’s biting Lena’s neck with purpose, maybe trying to mark her, and Lena doesn’t really give a shit. “T-Take my panties off.” She pants. “Fuck me. Fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara lets out a low chuckle at how desperate she sounds, making no move to take them off. “Am I your employee, Lena?” She taunts, fingers pressing lower, the fabric being the only thing in the way for Kara to finger her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena manages to whimper a confused “no?” before Kara speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I take no orders from you.” She grabs the panties with enough force and pulls up, the fabric getting stuck and grazing against Lena’s clit firmly, and Lena whines.</p><p> </p><p><em>The internet is full of good advice</em>. Kara thinks to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Want my fingers?” Kara asks, teasing as she drops the panties, smoothing the fabric before using her hand to just cup Lena, tightly so.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, god, yes, fuck me with your fingers-” Lena begs, all but bucking into Kara while arching her back, yearning for her nipples to be touched. For her cunt to be filled.</p><p> </p><p>“Say the words, then.” Kara whispers, her hand going inside her panties to directly cup her cunt and she feels the wetness like lava against her fingers. “Where are your manners, Miss Luthor?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara pinches her nipples just so and Lena’s hissing lowly, her fingers coated in Lena’s wetness. “P-Please, Kara.” There’s a pause. “Please fuck me with your fingers- oh shiiit…”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s groan is obscene, loud, when Kara presses two sloppy wet fingers inside and begins a slow pump, in and out. She’s trembling above her, and Kara wishes she could eat her out and see her face as she fucks her into an orgasm. But Lena’s panting above her, shaking in pleasure while Kara fucks her tight cunt, and it’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>She’s sweating, and Kara holds her tight, her fingers curling up inside her. Lena’s moans fill the empty room, and Kara’s stupidly wet at how hot this all is. Lena’s trying to ride her.</p><p> </p><p><em>“F-Faster, fuck, yesyes, please-”</em> Lena chokes up a whimper, and then groans the moment Kara picks up her pace, fucking her into the first (and hopefully not the last) orgasm of the day. She’s going to come fast, she’s too wound up to last, and Kara’s too good at hitting just the right place.</p><p> </p><p>Kara purrs into her ear, loving the way Lena was almost coming undone on top of her. “Rao, Lena, you’re so pretty like this, so wet…”</p><p> </p><p>Lena makes a choked sound, back arching while she moans. <em>Since when does Kara dirty talk?</em></p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t matter because soon Kara’s adding a third finger in, and Lena can’t focus a coherent thought other than ‘come all over Kara’s fingers’.</p><p> </p><p>She’s loud enough that Kara worries her staff could hear it all, but only for a second. After all, if she’s fucking the CEO’s brains out, at least she’s doing it as Kara Danvers and not Supergirl. She couldn’t avoid NOT telling Alex about that small slip-up.</p><p> </p><p>“So tight around my fingers, <em>fuck</em>, you’re dripping onto my clothes, it’s so hot-”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s back arches and she sees white, eyes closing as her walls clench around Kara’s fingers tight. She’s coming with a long groan as she rides her high, and Kara doesn’t dare stop her fingers until Lena’s done.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so pretty, coming on top of me, Rao…” Kara carefully moves Lena so that they’re comfortably cuddling in the couch, a fucked-out Lena laying now on top of her chest. Thank you, flight abilities.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s panting hard, unable to do much other than hug Kara as she gains composure. She’s got her hair messy, clothes are horribly wrinkly and not presentable, and her lipstick has been smeared all over her and Kara’s face with success. But she’s glowing, smirking at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you fuck me like that after every single stressful meeting, darling?” Lena mumbles against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Not without Cat Grant firing me, no.”</p><p> </p><p>They giggle between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“I can handle Cat Grant.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s shaking her head, smiling. “I don’t doubt it, but please refrain from discussing our sex life with my boss… She can get intense.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just teasing.” Lena mumbles, nose diving against Kara’s neck to inhale deeply. “We’re so late to shopping. Not that I’m complaining…” She smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s biting her lip, finding courage to ask Lena something, ever since she’s started doing her research on sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you okay, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s finally gives in. “C-Can we try something next time we… you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena seems interested. “Hm? Anything, what’s on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking…” Kara gulps, her hands going lower to hold Lena’s hips. “Can we try using a…?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’ smirking wide, urging her on. “Yes, darling, a what?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s biting her lip. “Strap?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s eyes are full of interest and genuine lust. “Oh, darling. You want to use it on me? Or…”</p><p> </p><p>“M-Me on you.” Kara mumbles, running a hand down Lena’s back in a slow motion. “You… Do you like those?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been doing research, I take?” Lena smiles, eyes meeting Kara’s. “Yes, I like them. I just don’t personally own one. I… didn’t have someone that I trusted enough to buy for, but if they had one, I was pleased to be thoroughly fucked by it.” Kara’s the color of beet by the time Lena finishes that sentence and it makes her laugh. “Where’s all your confidence? You were going all ‘daddy’ on me a few minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- Well, I…” Kara’s unable to form words. “I just… It’s just that I searched what was something I could do to… turn you on, without violating your trust. I was looking for what I should do to get you there that was consensual and, you know… hot. Something I could do so I could both respect you and have my way with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s smirk is back, but she’s all too interested in the subject. “Really? Well, you did have your way with me and manage to turn me on to death… I do have one request, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara sits a bit straight then, bringing Lena up with her. “Anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, if you want me to get awfully turned on, you can ask what I specifically like and dislike instead of Google. I’m the best at knowing what gets me hot and messy, not the internet. Each body is different, and everyone is into their own thing.” Lena exhales, before pressing her lips against Kara’s. “Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes. You’re right, I should’ve-“</p><p> </p><p>Lena interrupts her with another kiss. “Stop. You just fucked my brains out, and I’m sure my legs are too shaky for me to walk. Which is a bummer, since I wanted to go shopping with you and maybe buy you a few things I want you to wear.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-Buy me? I thought you meant clothes for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey, you think I need more clothes? All I wanted was to buy you things because you’re carved like a Greek statue and I wanted to see you in clothes that showcase those aspects every now and then.” Lena smirks wide. “And also because money isn’t an issue for a Luthor and I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but can we go another day though?” Kara hums. “I’d imagine it’d be dangerous for Kara Danvers to be seen with Supergirl’s girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena lets out a loud laugh. “Can you imagine the headlines?<em> ‘Luthor cheats on Super with local hottie’?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!” Kara laughs along. “Wait, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kara. You’re my girlfriend. Or well, I’d like you to be. You don’t have to be exclusive if you don’t want to, but I’m pretty sure there’s no one else I want to be with, than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m yours.” Kara earnestly replies, pressing her lips against Lena’s. “I don’t want others either. Just you.”</p><p> </p><p>They kiss for a few minutes, until Kara, looking a bit nervous, bites her lip and begins speaking. “Hey, Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I, I uh…” Kara gulps. “Can I have your advice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, anything. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“So… I got into a bit of trouble today?” Kara says, awkward laugh coming out of her lips. “Not really, but kind of. There’s a secret government organization that I help by taking down aliens that are being rogue, or attacking civilians. You know how it is. And…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess.” Lena sighs. “They weren’t happy you interacted with a Luthor and gave her your support on National TV?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods. “I honestly felt great when I did that, with you. I felt like I was finally being honest with everyone. When I got the chance to begin being a hero, I wanted to have my own story, not be Superman’s shadow. But my cousin works alone, refuses to work in the same agency I do. It’s because they…”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s silently nodding along, urging her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they have enough kryptonite weapons to take us down if we ever lost control. My cousin says he can’t trust an agency that has ways of killing or hurting him. For example, like they hurt me in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s eyes go wide in concern. “They attacked you, Kara? That’s not okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… They wanted to bring me into their facility, so they shot me with kryptonite injections. Not enough to bring me down but enough to stop me and cuff me. They had Nth Metal cuffs infused with Kryptonite so that I couldn’t do anything, move or fly away, nothing. They told me they wanted me to help and I did. But now after a few hard encounters against them, all I can say is that I don’t always agree with how they treat my actions. I feel like a toddler, you know? Even if I know they mean well, Rao knows I do, but I’m an adult. I’m getting of acting as if I’m not dead smart, or determined, or responsible, or able to tell when someone’s good or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Something clicks on Lena’s mind, because she looks a bit sad. “I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t want to see you get in trouble for what happened earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault at all, babe.” Kara sighs, pressing a kiss on Lena’s temple, and Lena’s blushing at the pet name. “I mean, I made the decision to make it public because I… I truly believe in you, in your goodness, and in us, as a team. But the public doesn’t know that, and I’m aware that they have distrusted me in the past. Now, they distrust you because of Lex. Clark Kent helped us, but I just thought… my words could help the public trust you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that, you know?” Lena smiles sadly. “But I have to say thank you, darling, for trying to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles back, pressing a deep kiss against Lena’s lips. “The secret government agency is right about one thing though. There are bad people out there trying to reach out to me, trying to hurt me, and now they know you and I are close. It’s going to put another target on your back and I want to help you with security as much as possible to make sure you’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Help how, officer?” Lena grins wide. “Are you going to cuff me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s blushing red before she regains her composure.</p><p> </p><p>“I just might.”</p><p> </p><p>They don’t go shopping that day.</p><p> </p><p>(But they do some Amazon shopping for <em>some</em> <em>things</em> and Kara’s eager to choose from a <em>large</em> variety of options).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Super Gentlewoman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>Kara lands on her apartment to find Alex inside, watching TV. She’s said goodbye to Lena for the night after their Amazon shopping and eating dinner at her hotel suit, but there was a Super emergency on the way. She stopped a few muggings, saved a dog from an abusive owner, and put a man in prison for the same reasons against his wife.</p><p> </p><p>She calls it a successful night, but still, as soon as she meets eyes with Alex’s concerned ones, she mentally prepares herself for the talk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too tired to fight you, Alex.” She sighs, walking up to the fridge to grab a soda. She notices the smell of pizza and realizes that Alex left her a whole box in the kitchen island. “But maybe not for another pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>“You already ate dinner?” Alex confusedly asks from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Kara knows she should avoid, so she settles for a simple “Yup” as she washes some dishes. “So, not going to yell at me some more?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m just worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know. I worry about you too, all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause, since Alex doesn’t say much, so Kara continues. This is the moment.</p><p> </p><p>This is when she finally speaks.</p><p> </p><p>Brace yourself.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if you got home safely, if by any chance you got attacked on a mission that I’m not, since there’s dangerous stuff always happening at the DEO. I also think about people you talk to or meet that might be dangerous, could be after you if they knew you work with the government. I even worry about you getting sick with some weird alien goo that you touch, or even with the rain! I wonder if by any chance the rainy days, you’ll get a flu. And even if you’re amazing at fighting, I still worry if you might end up with a broken bone. But you know what? At the end of the day, I know that there are things I can’t avoid. Maybe I can stop you from getting hurt by aliens or getting a broken bone, but at the end of the day, there’s always that worry in my mind, that even if I can avoid all the other things I told you about, that you still get hurt because someone finds out I’m your sister, and they want to get to me through you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks up at her, not saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>“I wake up every day, worrying if somehow my secret identity will harm the ones I love. The people I care about. You, Alex, are pretty high on that list.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-“</p><p> </p><p>“But!” Kara stops Alex on her tracks. “I still say goodbye to you every night, and try my best to be there for you, help you in any way you need. Doesn’t mean I worry any less, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks down, eyes teary.</p><p> </p><p>“I worry about Eliza, I worry about Jeremiah. I worry about Winn. I worry about James. I worry about Cat Grant. I worry about J’onn, I worry about Clark… And I worry about Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, zip it for a moment, Alex!” Kara snaps, crushing the soda in her hand, which sprinkles it all over the floor. “You and J’onn yelled at me for 20 minutes this afternoon, so you’re going to hear me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara super-speed-cleans the mess before grabbing another soda. She lets out an exhale to calm herself before speaking, trying to not lose her calm again. “I met Lena Luthor the day I went to her office with Clark. She said, with all honesty, that she was trying to make a name for herself outside of her family and its mess. We also helped her that day she renamed L-Corp, remember? You beat Corbin real hard. But the day she met Supergirl was when we saved her from the helicopter. She had been shot, a bullet had brazed her arm and she was fine, but she was bleeding. I could tell she was scared, because I offered her to drop her off in many places and she openly said that her life might be in danger in those same places too, since Lex was behind those attacks on her life. So I offered her a first aid kit and flew her to her suite.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex doesn’t say anything, but she’s eyeing Kara with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena broke down in tears then, and apologized for Lex, what he did to Superman. We were chatting the whole time, and you know, we clicked for some reason. So we started talking, and talking, and suddenly I realize… I like this girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks slightly uneasy, but tries to hide it. The spike on her heartbeat was telling.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s brave, sarcastic, stupidly smart, and kind. I was curious about her, so we got closer since then, enough for me to know she’s honest, hard to crack, and a huge nerd, you should hear her science puns, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs by herself in her spot, Alex still in silence.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t mind it.</p><p> </p><p>“So we’ve been… hanging out, and I plan on keep doing that. Because honestly, there are things about her that I can’t tell you about without her consent first, but all I can say is, she’s coming from a traumatic past. She’s adopted, and after all of the trauma, she’s still a human being with valid feelings. The truth is, you wouldn’t care if I were friends with her if her last name was Smith, but it’s Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I know, Alex, I know you’re right when you say I have to be careful, and I have been careful my entire life. Don’t you see how hard it is for me to make friends? And not only that, but I basically had that thing with James, and Winn, and both were into me? It’s hard to say it but it did make me uncomfortable, since they’re part of my very small circle of friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena being a great person to hang out with makes me feel great! What I’m trying to say is… she’s not Lex, just like I’m not Non, or Astra. If you can look into my eyes and say that my actions and values are what make me different from them, then you can be at least open to the idea that Lena Luthor has her own set of actions and values to be judged by.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay, can I speak now or-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can’t.” Kara stops her again, hand raised in the air. “Because the truth is, I really need to get this out of my chest, or else I’m going to feel bad for a long time. I am so, so thankful to have you in my life, Alex. Without you? I have no idea who I’d be today, but I’m sure things would be shit. But I want to set some limits, because I feel like today, you and J’onn acted as if I am anything but an adult who can make her own decisions, fuck-ups or not. This is not the first time it happens either, but I want to make sure it’s the last. I’m not officially working with the DEO and honestly? If anything, I’m the one putting Lena Luthor in danger, instead of her putting me in any danger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, not that I don’t appreciate help, advice, or your company, but Alex, I refuse to keep on dealing with talk-downs and scolding and yelling and being talked to as if I’m five years old. I really dislike it, we’re not teens anymore. I know Eliza is really hard on you about protecting me, and making sure I’m alright, and that’s never been fair on you, but I’m asking you, to please, trust me. And I’m a great judge of character too, because when have you seen me be friends with someone who wasn’t anything but good? Forget the fact that Eliza and Jeremiah adopted me, if you were a shit person, I wouldn’t be near you, sister or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You just cursed-“</p><p> </p><p>“-But, you see,” Kara continues, stopping Alex again. “I know you’re amazing, Alex. Just like Eliza and just like Jeremiah. Just the same way that Winn is, or maybe James, Lucy’s cool, Cat Grant is amazing. My good judgment is great so far. And I think Lena is great too! You want to dislike Lena? Fine, I can’t force you to trust her. But please, don’t act as if she’s a mass murderer when she’s really a nerd in high heels with eyebrows that have a life of their own and a kind heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara hadn’t ranted this long ever since Justin Timberlake and Britney Spears broke up.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t her favorite thing to do, especially since she knows where Alex comes from with all of her worries, but she had to speak her mind or else she’d go crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“You can talk now.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was looking at Kara, stunned still. She couldn’t have expected that rant from her little sister, but it came, and now she didn’t know what to reply.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to work with us at the DEO anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex lets out a shaky breath when Kara shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I will help you if it really is necessary, but other than that, no. I don’t want to work with you or J’onn in the DEO. If I come back, I expect to be treated like a fully grown woman instead of a child. That doesn’t mean I’ll stop being Supergirl, though, or that I’m somehow trying to have you out of my life. I want you both to still be with me… just, please do so while respecting my own choices.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I really don’t know what to say, Kara. I’ve dedicated my life to protect you, not being able to do that directly is… it’s not fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s fair.” Kara sighs. “You deserve to have your own life, Alex. You should have friends, and you should go on dates, and hang out with me, and kick ass. I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to be safe, starting tomorrow, so we can both relax a little bit. But you deserve to live your own life and not focus entirely on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I understand…” Alex takes a sip of beer, leaning back on her chair. “Well, anything you need, you just have to call, Kara. I can’t force you to work with the DEO. I’m just shocked that you reacted this way.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives Alex a stern look, and Alex concedes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. You have a point nonetheless, I heard it loud and clear.” Alex smiles behind a bite of pizza, a knowing look on her eyes. “Something’s changed with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Kara shakes her head dramatically. “Nothing has changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t lie to me, I can see you… I don’t know, different. You’re glowing, and you seem really happy. Is this about Clark or… is this about your new friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both, honestly.” Kara admits, smiling as she bites on a pizza slice. “Remember how I had told you about working with him, feeling really happy about it and… I accidentally made you feel like he mattered more? Which I’m still sorry about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I remember. Did you do something fun with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I… He actually apologized for… you know. Not taking me in when I arrived on earth and leaving me with you. For not being there for me. He said being with me these past few days have made him feel awesome and that he wants to be closer to me, make up for the lost time. And…”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s having a child!” Kara squeals in happiness, jumping on her seat. “I can’t wait to meet the baby! I bet it’ll be the cutest baby ever. I bet it’ll hit top ten cutest kryptonian babies ever, for real.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, oh my god!” Alex sits up straight, something she’s not. “I’m so happy! I’m glad he’s finally realizing his mistakes and doing the right thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles wide, sitting next to Alex with another slice of pizza in her hands. She cuddles up to her, and Alex does the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad too.” She sighs in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiles at Kara. “What does Lena have to do in all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well…” Kara’s blushing. “Just that…”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Kara thinks Lena’s babies would be gorgeous, but just that thought itself being in her mind after dating her for a week are too abrupt and too quick for human standards, so she shakes the thought away.</p><p> </p><p>Not only because she doesn’t know how to have children herself, and really wants to have them, but because she should be discussing this much further in her life.</p><p> </p><p>For kryptonians, it’d be normal to want to have a child of your own, picture what you’d want them to look like, or good things you wanted to highlight about them in their personality. But humans were… different.</p><p> </p><p>Here you date, which was not a thing back on her planet, and there’s a courtship process beforehand too. Then, you become official with someone, until time later, you can begin thinking about spending your entire life with someone.</p><p> </p><p>Divorce wasn’t a thing on Krypton, but it was for humans.</p><p> </p><p>The concept of a union felt hollow in this planet, shallow to a certain degree, but she was here now, so she has to go by these rules even if her kryptonian side feels like being pan-sexually monogamous and eager to have kids.</p><p> </p><p>“I just think Lena’s really fun to hang out with. And we were reading the internet’s reaction about what happened this morning and I thought it was really hilarious too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I saw that too… Glad to see she has enough sense of humor to laugh when people make boob jokes about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you should go on Twitter, it’s hilarious down there!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex doesn’t say much, just nods, finishing her beer in a single swallow. “Thank you for telling me how you feel Kara. Even if it hurts and I disagree with you, I have to respect your decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara just smiles a bit, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Alex continues. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like anything less than an adult. It’s totally valid. But I’m not sorry about being protective.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Alex.” Kara huffs into her pillow, looking up at a now standing Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, Kar.” Alex presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow. You’ll call me for that ‘being safe’ thing you said?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed.</p><p> </p><p>It was definitely not going to be an easy day tomorrow at the DEO.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have you told Kara yet?” Lena asks after she sips her cup of coffee, a small pastry on her plate.</p><p> </p><p>Cat is sitting across her, both enjoying a good breakfast. She’s got her legs crossed, killer shoes and she’s smiling at Lena. “Something tells me our goodbye will be the hardest.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are your plans then? With CATCO.” Lena wonders, taking a small bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask?” Cat counters back, sipping on her tea. “Don’t mistake my curiosity for ignorance, I know you’ve been ravishing my assistant since I urged her to ask you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s eyes widen for a second before she smirks. “Nothing goes right past you, or else you wouldn’t be Cat Grant.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat sighs dramatically, waving her hands. “You don’t reach the top of the ladder through ignorance, my dear Lana.”</p><p> </p><p>For a second, Lena wonders if Cat knows Kara’s secret identity.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing Cat, she even knows her social security number.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was thinking that the Cat Grant that I know wouldn’t take decisions out of the blue like that. It’s a huge coincidence that you did that after Kara, the only woman to last two years as your assistant, ever, is somehow given the opportunity of her life, and you decide to go afterwards. What’s that about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Being observant is a quality we powerful women share. What does your gut tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena takes another sip of coffee. “You wouldn’t give said opportunity to just anyone. And I know very well how much Kara admires your hard work, the things you do for the company, and your ethics. She sees you as her role model. For Kara to be a reporter now, means she is slowly, but surely, morphing into a better version of herself, thanks to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If anyone deserves such flattery for reaching that place, is her.” Cat humbly admits behind a bite of pastry. “Although, let’s face it, love, my charming ways have inspired her more than once, so I too deserve some praise.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smirks again. “My gut tells me you feel safe, now that Kara is out there, reporting with such passion and integrity. Safe enough to leave the company in the good hands of… James Olsen, I assume? Only one qualified enough to take your spot that I remember. Kara is now doing what you knew she’d be excellent at, and now you’re acting as if there’s nothing else for you to do at CATCO. You are as certain as I am that one day…”</p><p> </p><p>Lena sips more coffee before continuing. “One day, Kara will have a name of her own, a public that trusts her, and she’s not going to be like she is today, still brand new into the media business. No… She’ll get thicker skin, wiser and so assertive. Not that she isn’t amazing. Those are all qualities she has polished already, by being next to you for two years. But as a reporter with experience… They’ll increase tenfold. She could end up sitting in your chair. Am I wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Lana. You know I believed you would end up sitting in charge of Luthor Corp since the day I met you in that party. Of course I believe Kara could rock it there too. Oh, but that party… Remember that night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vividly.” Lena laughs. “The ugly man trying to get me to sleep with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were being chased by this annoying excuse of an ‘hombre’ from Luthor Corp’s previous board, and then, while standing next to me, I explicitly recall all of his account number digits in which he was laundering what he was stealing from Lex Luthor, coming out of your lips like a prayer. You told him, while grabbing his tiny balls and almost ripping them to death in your hands, that you’d tell everyone about the money he had stolen. You told him to better quit than go to jail, and his face was colored enough to make barney look Caucasian next to him, but he ran away and never spoke to you ever again. Quit the next day, sold his shares. I remember leaning into you, and whispering that you should be the one in charge, not your brother. You seemed rather doubtful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Lex was already lost by then. The company was certainly not in its best moment, but you gave me hope of changing it one day. I was only nineteen but your words stuck to me. I was glad you saw something in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well. It was hard not to see the huge difference between the mess of your family and your beautiful mind, honey. No offense. That and the fact that I’ve always appreciated going shopping for shoes with you. It’s like you have a magnet for killer boots. How do you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cat laughs then, and Lena just smiles brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, I’m pretty sure that L-Corp is now in good hands. You’ve always made me proud but, right now? With you and Supergirl so close? I feel like the world is finally going to change for the better. So you better take that chance life has given you, Lana.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena blushes bright and Cat snorts. “Thank you, Cat, I will… And I hope Kara takes it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. She will.” Cat sips on her tea. “James Olsen will remain working for the company but he won’t be taking my place. Instead, I want you to buy CATCO.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena chokes on her pastry. “What?!” She whispers-yells. “This is what you called me for?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, you see. James Olsen is great, but there’s a huge chance the board will have a field trip without me in it, against him. I could sell my shares and let them ruin my legacy, but I doubt the company would be standing after a week of that mess. I didn’t work so hard all of my life to see it be ruined by a bunch of, well, <em>cunts</em>. No offense to the queer lady present. You know how boards work, they speak so much but they barely even know what they’re talking about because they don’t work directly with us. So they speak their minds and babble about what should be done even if they have no idea how to play the game. So you, my darling, will be the owner of my shares, and more if you feel like getting rid of a few scumbags in the board. I own around 65% of them. Honestly, you’re the only woman I find capable of keeping them on their toes while respecting CATCO itself. Hope you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… L-Corp is enough load on my shoulders as it is. Not that I know much about media either, Cat. This is a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat squints her eyes, eyeing Lena with mirth. “Well, thankfully, Lana, you’ll have someone close that has watched me work for a long time, knows how things should be done in media, and has enough experience organizing. Oh, and I hear she’s eye-candy under the ugly cardigans.”</p><p> </p><p>“If Kara only could hear you say that.” Lena chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, she can. Just has to focus real hard on the sound of my voice.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cat knows.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They look at each other, knowing smiles on their faces, and Lena nods her head. “Alright, fair enough. We have a deal then, but we need to discuss the price. I know someone who can help me with L-Corp. You’re thankful I’m a billionaire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Cat nods, sipping on her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and, Cat?” Lena innocently asks, cleaning her lips with a napkin. “She’s carved like a Greek goddess under the sweaters and the cardigans. It’s like she was chiseled by Leonardo Da Vinci himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Lana, don’t be disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>“You started it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara opens her phone and texts Winn to come at the alien bar.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Tuesday night, he’s got nothing to do, so he’s open to the idea of meeting up at the alien bar with her. As he walks in, he quickly notices Kara on a table, dressed as Supergirl, talking to a girl with dark hair that has her back to him. He can’t make up her face but still, Kara waves so Winn’s eager to wave back.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when he walks up to the booth and sees the girl’s profile as he approaches and-</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.” He says, and turns to Kara. “Kara, hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks up at him, smiling. “Nice to meet you, Schott. I’m Lena. Supergirl has told me great things about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara immediately notices how Winn can’t believe it himself, that Lena of all people is in an alien bar with them, or Kara, but he suddenly smiles wide and looks pretty excited on his spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Name’s Winn, it’s a pleasure meeting you- Oh my god, you’re amazing, your work on quantum physics blew my mind!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a huge nerd.” Kara chuckles, looking at Lena. “Just like <em>someone</em> I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault you can’t appreciate a good science pun.”</p><p> </p><p>“C-Can I sit?” Winn sputters, and sits next to Kara as soon as she gives him a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can sit with us, you doofus. We called you here, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“We?” Winn’s eyes are wide open. “L-Lena wanted me here? Sorry, I can call you Lena, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighs. Lena just laughs, sipping on her scotch. “Of course you can. And yeah, we wanted to meet up, I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mind? Please, I’m thankful you have, kryptonian here knows I love nerding out and who better to do that than Lena Luthor herself?”</p><p> </p><p>That was a huge mistake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uh-oh.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Because duh, they’re at the alien bar.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a tall man gets up two tables next to them, looking at Lena with anything but hatred. He’s got big ears, and paws instead of hands, and Kara is quick to get up on her seat, using super-speed.</p><p> </p><p>“You bitch!” he yells, but the punch he wants to land after he reaches for the table is stopped by Kara’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kara ignores the rapid heartbeat of Lena’s, but she knows she’s in distress.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t do this.” Kara sincerely ushers, trying to keep her calm tone of voice. “She’s not a bad person, even if her brother is a-“</p><p> </p><p>“-bastard who murdered my mate!” He finishes for her. “And now this bitch will pay!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stops his other hand and locks him with expertise, not hurting him but still grabbing him with enough strength to make him wince.</p><p> </p><p>“I know he’s hurt a lot of our loved ones. Don’t you think I know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone around them are paying him close attention now, some even using their phones and recording the whole thing. Supergirl sighs, letting him slightly loose in her grip.</p><p> </p><p>The guy takes a look at her chest, and takes a deep breath. “He’s hurt your cousin. Why be friends with this…”</p><p> </p><p>“This girl…” Supergirl finishes for him, so he doesn’t call her a bitch again. “Is a friend having a drink with me. I’m the one who invited her here and I’m asking anyone with a grudge against her here to not hurt her. If she wanted to hurt us, she’d done it ages ago. But she’s different than her brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“But her brother tried to kill your cousin, dude!” a voice yelled at the back of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think I know that?” Kara replies sarcastically. “I just want to show you all that there’s hope for a better future on this planet. She’s not going to ruin this world or hurt you, or hurt me. Just like I’m not going to use any mind control device to turn humanity into mindless puppets. We’re just having a drink, and we don’t want to harm you or anyone.” Kara lets the guy go in good faith, noticing he’s no longer trying to fight. He winces as he rubs his wrists.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry dude, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m truly thankful to be in this planet, and I want to help it be a better place for us all. Please don’t start anything here, I don’t want to fight you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You saved me in the past, y’know?” He sighs, looking down at his feet. “You came in before alien haters shot me in a dark alley. I never got to say thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember that day.” Kara smiles wide. “You were the bravest ever for letting me take care of them while that jerk had a gun to your head.  I remember melting the gun off with heat vision and making them run in fear. He’s still in prison.”</p><p> </p><p>“May he rot in there.” He spits on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The audience next to them is vivid still, looking at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope he rots in there too.” Supergirl admits. “What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“K’erth.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nice to meet you, K’erth.</em>” Supergirl says, offering her hand, in an alien language that Lena assumes it’s the man’s. “<em>I was in your planet once, the air smelled like toasted peanuts, and the gry’uhk fruit trees were the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted. It was beautiful.”</em></p><p> </p><p>He shakes it, eyes looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“And that girl over there? She’s my friend Lena.” Speaks Supergirl, in English again. “And unlike her family, she’s just trying to be her own person. I could tell you how she’s not like her family again, but I just want to offer you a drink instead. Get to know her yourself, I know your kin is telepathic.”</p><p> </p><p>K’erth looks around, and then looks down. “Doing that won’t bring my mate back.”</p><p> </p><p>He opens his wallet, pulling out a picture of an alien woman, and Kara smiles wide. “She was beautiful.” Kara places a hand on his shoulder. “Harming Lena won’t bring your mate back either, you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry.” Lena speaks, suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara turns, and Lena is eyeing them both with wet cheeks. “He’s hurt so many, and there’s not enough jail time or punishment for that bastard to suffer enough and make up for his horrible actions. He could die a hundred deaths and still deserve more, I know it. Your mate didn’t deserve to die.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena speaks with raw anger in her voice, and the man can sense it too. He is an empath/telepath alien.</p><p> </p><p>It’s then when Kara suddenly looks at him. “Shake hands with her, if you read her, you’ll know I’m not playing with you.”</p><p> </p><p>K’erth is looking uneasy, and there’s voices around them, all of them not matching. Some were urging him to do so, and others said no.</p><p> </p><p>But the guy, brave as usual, offers his hand after a long debate in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stops her sobs and looks at him, not even daring to look at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls out her hand and shakes his, and suddenly, the guy’s head starts to shine bright in a purple light.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Lena feels something connect to her, something she can’t place for certain.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like an eternity. Warm in every single pore of her skin. Ticklish, almost.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he pulls his hand away, and everyone’s eager to know what he wants to say.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles then, looking down at Supergirl.</p><p> </p><p>“Luthor here… is a good person! She’s on our side!” He yells, and everyone around them whistles, yelling nonsense and whispering in shock, others cheering.</p><p> </p><p>“Come then, have a drink with us.” Supergirl smiles wide, pulling him down next to her on their table. “It’s the first time I’m here. Care to tell me what’s good for a kryptonian like me to get wasted for the first time?”</p><p> </p><p>K’erth just looks curiously at Supergirl, but Lena smiles wide at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Drinks are on me, tonight. For everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, some good <em>maerexhian</em> rum will do.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara raises her hand at Megan, and the alien smiles wide, nodding her head. “Heard that, Megan? Everyone’s drinks are on Lena!” Kara cheerfully announces.</p><p> </p><p>The bar goes loud at that, cheerful to ask for more drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring you the drinks in a bit.” Megan replies with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Winn immediately speaks with the guy, clearly eager to learn about his planet and mind powers, and suddenly it’s only Lena and Kara again.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena, soft and tender, as she wipes her tears out, and makes the bold move of reaching out to dry her other cheek with her thumb, softly caressing her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.” She reassures her, and Lena leans into the touch with her eyes closed, smiling back at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. For believing in me.”</p><p> </p><p>Winn pretends he didn’t see a thing and talks with K’erth, and Lena just smiles.</p><p> </p><p>They’re both ignorant of the fact that someone was still recording the whole thing before uploading it to Twitter though…</p><p> </p><p>Even that last little moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whoops.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara chugs down her drink like a champ, and winces as soon as it hits her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Holy shit, Supergirl, that was fast!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god, she’s going to get super wasted!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Another!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How does it feel, Supergirl?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“… Floaty.” Kara giggles. “But I’m not floating!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The aliens are laughing around the pool table as Supergirl drinks her first alcohol in her life. Lena’s next to her, and Kara has her arm around her shoulder. Winn is on the other side, getting a bit cozy with K’erth, and there’s a couple of aliens playing pool while joking around.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s having a good time, the city’s quiet, and Lena can’t stop thinking about how brave Kara was. She’s on her 5<sup>th</sup> scotch glass, which isn’t much for her Irish self, but still, she’s tipsy.</p><p> </p><p>Kara, getting drunk though, was the best feeling ever. She had gone to the bar and asked Megan to give her a bottle of the same rum for them to take home, and Kara had started with two drinks, small.</p><p> </p><p>But oh boy was it a hot look to see her flushed, letting go for once, and enjoying herself at a bar.</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t think Supergirl was one for never even drink alcohol, so seeing her there after knowing she let go of the DEO, she feels happy that she can see her finally being free. Even if she’s having a drink as Supergirl, Kara must feel like she’s at last able to be herself, and Lena wouldn’t dare interrupt it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My god.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was still racing after that whole encounter with K’erth. Because Kara was perfect enough to have defended her from an angry alien, with her patience, and sweetness, and her earnest desire to show Lena was good, and fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s weak heart couldn’t take it.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around her, the amount of aliens that couldn’t hide the fact that they were aliens made her heart sink. She wanted to prove to them that she was good, yes, but she could only do that through actions, and suddenly something clicks.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe something that makes them look human would do the trick. Like a camouflage or something similar.</p><p> </p><p>Well, if calling Winn was just to get his help on making an ultra-safe security system for Kara, then now she could ask him for help on a device like that too.</p><p> </p><p>While she’s still sober, she texts her driver to go pick them up, and everyone’s too sad to say goodbye to Supergirl when Lena pulls her away. She pulls Winn with her too, because he’s also pretty wasted, and asks them both to help.</p><p> </p><p>They reach the street outside the bar, and all three are standing, waiting for Lena’s limo.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Kara says, slurring her words. “My god, you’re so beautiful. So hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“The only hot one here, is your cousin. My god, if only I could embrace those strong shoulders again just once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, Winn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, both of you, you’re coming with me, you’re in no position to be going back home while being so drunk. Hope you don’t mind, there’s enough beds in my penthouse.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m not flying, that’s for sure!” Kara giggles.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My god.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Only bed I want to hop in is yours.” Kara seductively slurs against her ear, and Lena’s weak, <em>but no, fucking a drunk superhero isn’t fine.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ew! You had to get sexual in front of me!” Winn winces, but then a limo comes to the rescue and Lena’s relieved.</p><p> </p><p> “Finally.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Luthor, your ass looks so good in those jeans.” Kara openly states.</p><p> </p><p>“Does my ass look good in these jeans?” Winn asks, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“Meh.” Kara replies, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay rude.” Winn replies. “No wonder K’erth wasn’t giving me heart-eyes like I was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Both of you, inside, now.” Lena sternly orders.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what she said.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighs.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to be a long ride back home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, a very heavy Kara was spooning Lena from behind. She was snoring softly, hair messy, and she wasn’t wearing anything. It was easy last night to get her out of her super suit, but harder than anything else to make her dress again, so she went to sleep on her birthday suit.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had a hard time getting out of the death grip, but after some struggling, she managed to get up, pee, brush her teeth and shower. She also ordered some groceries for all of them, and had the decency to grab an aspirin for Winn to drink when he wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>She’s almost done with the best breakfast ever when Kara comes into the kitchen, hair messy, and eyes puffy.</p><p> </p><p>She looks gorgeous, and Lena’s smiling widely, walking up to Kara to engulf her in the tightest of hugs. “Good morning, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s quick to hug Lena back before planting a kiss to her lips that tasted of mint and Listerine, and Lena was quick to kiss her back. “Good morning, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I made you breakfast. You have a sweet tooth, I know, so…”</p><p> </p><p>Lena signaled to the huge stack of pancakes in the table and Kara gasped out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, yes!” Kara jumps on her spot. “For me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, go ahead and eat, love. There’s maple, chocolate, strawberry syrup, dulce de leche, and good ol’ honey. Eat as many as you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara groans as she take the first bite, and it goes right between Lena’s legs. “This is so good. You’re a chef and you had the nerve to not tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara has her mouth full, and Lena tries to focus on making Winn some pancakes as well. For herself, she’s already made herself a tuna salad, toasted some nuts, diced some fruits with low-fat yogurt, two fried eggs, and made some of her favorite Colombian coffee for them to drink.</p><p> </p><p>She’s serving it all on the table when Kara’s grabbing even more pancakes, and Lena laughs. That’s when Winn decides to come out of his room, hair messy and barely even walking.</p><p> </p><p>“My god… Was last night even real?” He groans. “Good morning… Wait. What?”</p><p> </p><p>He looks around, finds himself in an expensive penthouse, a table full of food, and Kara’s there with Lena Luthor, and what the fuck is going on?</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“You slept here because you were too drunk to go home yourself, and Kara was drunk enough as well. So I had to babysit you both. This is my house.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like it.” Kara confidently grins at Lena. “Last night as so much fun, I’ve never had that much fun before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex is going to kill you. I wouldn’t be surprised if I got fired from my job at the… the place.” He stops himself in his tracks, to not name the DEO in front of Lena after naming Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“I know about the DEO.” Lena chuckles. “There’s an aspirin for you there, Winn, and please eat comfortably.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You do?” Winn asks. “And…”</p><p> </p><p>“I also know who Kara is.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara then makes the bold move of grabbing Lena’s hand. “I told her because we’re dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oookay, wasn’t expecting that.” Winn awkwardly laughs, sitting on a chair and beginning to eat. “Well. It makes sense then, why you were giving her heart-eyes last night.” He says, teasing Kara. “Congrats to the lovely couple, but I totally didn’t see this coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Kara interrupts. “I wasn’t giving her heart eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You totally were.” Lena chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>“You told Lena her ass looked amazing in tight jeans.” Winn points out as he pours some coffee for himself. “Holy shit, this is so delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a lie.” Kara counters. “I was stating facts.”</p><p> </p><p>“And… that makes sense now, Kara. How you stood up for her.” Winn smiles wide. “Kara wouldn’t do that for anyone, so if she believes in you so hard, it means you’re as awesome as I believed you to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena wasn’t expecting that, so she giggles, hiding her face so he can’t see her blush- and Kara kisses the hand she’s holding.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Winn. I promise I won’t disappoint.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were unexpectedly interrupted last night, actually.” Kara speaks between bites. “We wanted to ask if you wanted to help us build a security system. I believe Lena could be a target for anyone trying to get to me, and I want her to be safe. You think you and Lena could work together?”</p><p> </p><p>Winn is joyfully jumping on his spot. “You’re kidding? I would love to! I’m sorry, but this is all unbelievable, you guys! First you’re dating Lena, then that alien tries to murder us but ends up having a drink with us for some reason? Then I wake up in Lena Luthor’s house, and you guys offer me this, I can’t believe it!”</p><p> </p><p>He keeps on rambling until he chokes on a piece of pancake.</p><p> </p><p>“I… Lena, I think we broke Winn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give him time, darling.” Lena smiles between bites.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Winn calms down, he actually does get a notification that he has been fired from the DEO. He buries himself into speaking with Lena, who stayed at home at Kara’s request. Not surprisingly, Kara doesn’t struggle with hangovers, so she’s all chirpy, ready to go save the day, and out of the window. Winn stays with her, both nerding out about what things they can work in, and Lena’s pretty excited to tell him about the things he could do. It makes him smile, but he doesn’t seem to upset, but something in his eyes feels almost sad, and Lena quickly pats him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Winn, there’s a lot we need to talk about, still. I actually think someone as smart as you could work with me at L-Corp. Now that you have no job, I figured you could help me out. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Winn’s eyes go wide. “You’re serious?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course, I’m the boss. My current IT team could learn a thing or two from you. I want you to work directly with me with R&amp;D though, but you will paid as well as soon as we begin helping Kara out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Talking about Kara…” Winn begins. “I’ve never seen her this happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s blushing. “O-Oh, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit, I mean, she’s… she’s really into you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles wide at him, awkwardly chuckling. “I’m really into her too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see it.” He nods. “I’m not one for shovel talks, but… could you make sure she stays like that? Safe and happy?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nods eagerly, grabbing Winn’s hands firmly. “I promise you, I’ll do anything to keep it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” He smiles. “Now, tell me I can use your lab to give Kara a new super-suit design, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena immediately grins. “I’ll do you one better.” She takes out a sketchbook, pencils, calculator, and a set of rulers. “Let’s both use it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara goes back into the apartment to find Winn and Lena furiously drawing super-suits.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Rao.” Kara sighs. “Please tell me you’re not going to make it as short and tight as last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena asks. “You had a super suit like that and I <em>missed</em> it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, it was just a prototype.” Winn chimes in. “Kara obviously went for the classic view.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was basically underwear.” Kara groans, leaning in to peck Lena’s lips. “I still have it at home somewhere though.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena stores that data into <em>“kinks I didn’t know I had” </em>and names it <em>“seeing Kara in supergirl theme tight lace.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” Lena says, voice deep and flirty, and Winn groans out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew! Not in front of me!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just jealous because you don’t have a Super of your own to cop a feel of.”</p><p> </p><p>Winn gasps out loud dramatically. “How did you know I liked Superman?!”</p><p> </p><p>“On our ride home last night, you said you wanted to eat his <em>‘ass of steel’</em>.” Lena quotes.</p><p> </p><p>“… Okay, fair enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to vomit.” Kara groans in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Winn opens his phone, quickly checking it out before looking up at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys? You’re trending on Twitter for being gay again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Carmilla’s side chick</span></strong> | 1 hour ago</p><p>@queendaenerys99</p><p>Can we all agree that Supergirl is just daddy material? I mean can she defend my honor and wipe my tears off? Fuck me afterwards? #need</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Wynonna apologist</span></strong> | 50 minutes ago</p><p>@latortillera</p><p>An alien tries to attack a Luthor and ends up bffs with supergirl while yelling Lena’s a good person, meanwhile supergirl cups Lena’s face and dries her tears off like in a kdrama it’s a good day to be a gay</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Fat single n’ ready 2 mingle </span></strong>| 55 minutes ago</p><p>@ash_1989</p><p>The L at L-Corp stands for lesbian I rest my case</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Geek Butch</span></strong> | 55 minutes ago</p><p>@slytherin666</p><p>Supercorp having drinks and eye-fucking at a bar are they actually dating omg</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Gay ass piece of bread</span></strong> | 49 minutes ago</p><p>@irenebyun</p><p>Supergirl knows Lex Luthor is a cunt that hurt her cousin and still defended Lena Luthor with everything she has if that’s not romantic idk what romance is</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Omega Asami</span></strong> | 48 minutes ago</p><p>@soshi_9ever</p><p>It’s confirmed supergirl tops ladies let’s celebrate</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">My cat’s a scorpio </span></strong>| 44 minutes ago</p><p>@queerpuff99</p><p>Honestly after watching that video, can someone give Lena Luthor a hug?</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Incorrect Supercorp</span></strong> | 43 minutes ago</p><p>@incrrectsprcrp</p><p>Supergirl: bro I had a dream we fucked</p><p>Lena: huh gay it’s just a dream</p><p>Supergirl: haha yeah I wouldn’t fuck you</p><p>Lena, sadly: you wouldn’t?</p><p>Supergirl, whispering: I mean unless you want me to</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">I hate onions</span></strong> | 39 minutes ago</p><p>@ramentiddies</p><p>I hate the fact that the whole bar needed a fucking telepath to tell them Lena Luthor was a nice girl for them to not kill her right there and then, not fair. If she was a man y’all bitches would be excusing him</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">#FreeBritney</span></strong> | 38 minutes ago</p><p>@honeybum04</p><p>Can they kiss next</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Lena Luthor stan</span></strong> | 35 minutes ago</p><p>@luthorhoe</p><p>Fuck Romeo and Juliet supercorp is literally the best ship ever two families hating each other and then two members fall in love besides all odds?? and the fact that it’s gay I mean c’mon Netflix do ur thing</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Nymeria Chase</span></strong> | 45 minutes ago</p><p>@nymeri_ass1998</p><p>THE SOFT WAY SUPERGIRL WHISPERS ‘YOU’RE OKAY’ WHILE WIPING LENA LUTHOR’S TEARS OFF I—MA’AM PLS</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Toss a coin to your bitches</span></strong> | 34 minutes ago</p><p>@piano_rocks</p><p>Lena Luthor’s honest words and tears have made me realize how hurt she is by everything her family has done, she’s feeling horribly guilty. I hope Supergirl gives her enough cuddles</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Cerberus coochie</span></strong> | 45 minutes ago</p><p>@ccs_marie</p><p>Bitch if I didn’t admire supergirl before, now you can be sure I worship my queen with every single pore in my skin, I’m thankful to be alive to see the super/Luthor rivalry die finally</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">I need sleep</span></strong> | 34 minutes ago</p><p>@dykeandproud</p><p>♫ A Luthor and a Super sitting in a tree ♫ F-U-C-K-I-N-G ♫</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Not an actual Vampire</span></strong> | 33 minutes ago</p><p>@tiffanyhwang_stan</p><p>It takes a lot of BALLS to have no telepathic powers like supergirl and then ask someone who does have them to read your friend’s mind because you trust them so badly that you’re certain of the outcome. She did that</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">My ass is a glazed donut </span></strong>| 30 minutes ago</p><p>@outofjam</p><p>You hear that assholes Lena Luthor loves aliens #Luthor2024</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Shakira pls marry me ma’am</span></strong> | 29 minutes ago</p><p>@spookypotato</p><p>Okay but holy shit can supergirl wipe my tears off too?</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Alycia Debnam Carey owns this vulva</span></strong> | 29 minutes ago</p><p>@bacondonuts</p><p>The poetic justice that Lex Luthor tried to kill Lena and Supergirl saved her and now they’re inseparable, in your face you fucking bald ass piece of shit</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Sexually frustrated</span></strong> | 30 minutes ago</p><p>@taenyisreal</p><p>Just saw a TV journalist calling supercorp gal pals brb dying</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>